SECRETLY IN LOVE
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, yang saat ini adalah suamiku." :: " Aku mencintaimu, Boo. Sejak pertama kita bertemu." :: GS :: YUNJAE :: NEWBIE :: Just Read And Review :: DLDR ::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Secretly in love

Pair : Yunjae slight HyunJae and Others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar istilah turun ranjang?

Atau mungkin ada yang pernah mengalaminya?

Jaejoong mengalami hal itu saat ini. Dia harus menikah dengan adik dari suaminya setelah hampir satu tahun sang suami meninggal. Bukan, ini buka keinginannya. Ini semua keinginan ibu mertuanya. Dengan alasan tidak rela sang cucu di besarkan namja lain, maka ibu mertua Jaejoong meminta pada yeoja cantik itu untuk menikah dengan adik dari suaminya.

Jaejoong bukannya tak mengenal Jung Yunho. Saat pernikahannya dulu, dia sempat bertatap muka dengan adik dari suaminya itu. Selebihnya Jaejoong tak pernah bertemu lagi karena Yunho memilih tinggal di Jepang untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya. Mereka bertemu lagi saat suami Jaejoong yang adalah kakak dari Yunho meninggal. Saat upacara tutup peti itulah Yunho pulang dan mengantar sang kakak ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah Jaejoong menyandang status istri dari seorang Jung Yunho, adik dari Jung Hyunjoong, namja yang pernah menikahinya dulu. Enam bulan setelah melahirkan putranya, buah cintanya dengan Hyunjoong, Jaejoong di minta atau lebih tepatnya di paksa ibu mertuanya untuk menikah dengan Yunho.

Bukan pernikahan yang di harapkan Jaejoong dan mungkin juga bukan pernikahan yang di harapkan Yunho. Kepribadian Yunho dan Hyunjoong sangat berbeda, Hyunjoong orang yang hangat dan ramah, membuat Jaejoong nyaman ada di sisinya. Sedangkan Yunho, dia namja yang sangat dingin, hingga kadang Jaejoong bingung harus bersikap seperti apa bila berhadapan dengan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu sangat jarang berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Dia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya diantara tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang menurut Jaejoong sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

" Oppa akan pergi kerja?" tanya Jaejoong di sela-sela kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang baru keluar kamar dan terlihat berpakaian rapi.

"Hhmm." gumam Yunho yang mengisyarat bahwa dia menjawab 'iya' untuk pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tapi inikan hari minggu Op..pa." lirih Jaejoong di tengah protesnya ketika mata Yunho sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Mianhae..." Jaejoong menunduk dalam, menyesali sikapnya yang hendak memprotes Yunho tadi. Dia tak berhak melakukannya.

Yunho mengamati Jaejoong sejenak, kemudian membuang nafasnya pelan. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Mereka terlarut dalam acara sarapan yang penuh kebisuan.

"Aku pergi." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Jaejoong memegang tangannya, mencegah kepergiannya.

"Bi-bisakah Oppa libur? U-umma meminta kita untuk datang ke rumahnya hari ini." ucap Jaejoong gugup, dadanya berdegup kencang saat tangannya dengan lancang menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam lama tak menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, kalau boleh jujur namja itu tengah berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat sentuhan Jaejoong. Tapi hal itu di tanggapi sebaliknya oleh Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu segera menarik tangannya. Menurutnya Yunho tak suka di sentuhnya makanya suaminya itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Mianhae oppa, a-aku tak bermaksud..."

"Aku tidak bisa, pergilah dengan Binnie, sampaikan maafku pada Umma dan Appa." sahut Yunho dingin memutus ucapan Jaejoong. Namja itu melangkah pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah berurai airmata. Sebenci itukah Yunho padanya? Apa Yunho terluka dengan pernikahan ini?

.

.

.

"Kau gila hyung!" seru Yoochun kesal, di lemparnya sebuah bantal hingga tepat mengenai kepala Yunho yang tengah bersandar di sofa di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Ish!" gerutu Yunho sambil mengusak-usak kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sekali lagi kau berhasil menyakitinya hyung pabbo. Kau tahu, dia akan berpikir bahwa kau membencinya dan tak mengharapkannya. Hah...semoga saja dia tak minta cerai secepatnya darimu."

"Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Chun-ah."

"Aku tak yakin, dengan sikap dinginmu itu, dia merasa kehadirannya tak pernah kau harapkan, hyung."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bersikap bagaimana?"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintainya, sangat mencintainya atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau tergila-gila padanya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Chun-ah. Dia istri Hyunjoong hyung, yang di cintainya Hyunjoong hyung."

"Dia istrimu sekarang ini hyung. Kalau masalah dia mencintai Hyunjoong hyung seharusnya kau berusaha agar dia bisa memcintaimu. Dari semua ceritamu, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan, dia istri yang baik hyung. Dia sangat perhatian padamu, hyung. Seharusnya kau bersyukur."

"Dia melakukan semua itu karena memang seperti itulah yang selalu dia lakukan pada Hyunjoong hyung. Dia melakukannya bukan untukku, tapi untuk hyungku."

"Hah...terserah kau saja hyung. Aku harap kau tak terlambat." Yoochun mendesah pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Namja Park itu kemudian memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berdebat dengan seorang Jung Yunho ternyata cukup menguras emosi. Hah!

.

.

.

"Kenapa Yunho tidak ikut Joongie?" tanya Jung Heechul, ibu dari Jung Yunho pada menantu kesayangannya. Dia cukup heran dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang seorang diri, padahal dia sudah mengatakan pada menantunya itu untuk mengajak Yunho.

"Oppa ada pekerjaan umma, sekarang ini perusahaannya sedang menangani proyek besar jadi oppa harus turun tangan sendiri." ujar Jaejoong memberi alasan.

"Hah...ini hari minggu Joongie, seharusnya dia mengambil cuti. Kaliankan butuh waktu bersama-sama, apalagi Moonbin. Dia juga butuh perhatian dari appanya." omel Ny Jung sambil menimang-nimag cucunya a.k.a Jung Moonbin.

"Maafkan Yunho oppa, umma." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jae nunna!" seru Changmin girang saat melihat siluet Jaejoong dalam ruang keluarga rumahnya. Namja tinggi bak tiang listrik itu berlari menghampiri sang kakak ipar.

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu JUNG CHANGMIN. Apa kau tak lihat keponakanmu ini ketakutan mendengar suaramu!" sungut Ny Jung, sedangkan si kecil Moonbin sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada sang nenek.

Changmin mengabaikan omelan penuh kasih dari ibunya, dia malah asik memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang tampak tenggelam tertutup tubuh besarnya.

"Minniehh...sesakkhhh..." Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin, adik iparnya itu memang selalu begitu setiap kali bertemu Jaejoong. Menurut Changmin, wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong itu menyenangkan dan menenangkan makanya dia suka memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak Jaejoong masih pacaran dengan Hyunjoong. Dan masih menurut Changmin, Jaejoong lebih pantas menjadi ibunya daripada Jung Heechul. Sikap Jaejoong yang perhatian, lemah lembut dan sangat pengertianlah yang membuat Changmin sangat menyayangi iparnya itu.

"Bogoshipo nunna." ujar Changmin pelan sembari melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya di pipi putih Jaejoong. Membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih yeoja itu. Changmin adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif, dia tak pernah sungkan mengungapkan rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong. Orang yang melihat dan tak mengenal Changmin pasti akan berpikir bahwa namja tinggi itu kekasih Jaejoong.

"Nado, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kenapa kau semakin kurus?" Jaejoong membelai pelan pipi adik iparnya, sudah lama mereka tak bertemu. Tepatnya sejak Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho dan Changmin memilih tinggal di asrama kampusnya.

"Jinja, ish! Ini pasti karena umma yang menyuruhku tinggal di asrama, aku jadi kurang makan, nunna..." rajuk Changmin manja, bibirnya terpout mengerikan bagi Ny Jung, tapi tidak demikian bagi Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Changmin yang tampak mengembung.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan tiang listrik itu Joongie." Ny Jung memutar malas kedua bola matanya melihat Changmin yang tampak seperti anak kucing yang minta di pungut majikannya.

"Biarkan saja. Umma..." rengek Changmin, tak lupa menyelipkan kata 'umma' untuk memanggil Jaejoong. Changmin memeluk lagi tubuh Jaejoong dari samping, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Mmbuat yeoja cantik itu terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut tangan Changmin yang melingkari perutnya. Dia menyayangi Changmin, sebagai dongsaeng tidak lebih.

"Siapa yang kau panggil umma Jung Changmin, mengerikan sekali kalau sampai Joongie memiliki anak sepertimu. Aish! Moonbinnie ingat, kau jangan seperti ahjussimu itu, ne." Moonbin terkekeh pelan menanggapi omelan Ny Jung. Tawa Changmin meledak melihat reaksi Moonbin. Sedang Ny Jung menggerutu pelan, kenapa cucunya justru menertawakannya. Poor Ny Jung.

.

.

.

Klek

Yunho memasuki apartementnya yang masih tampak lengang. Dahinya mengernyit, biasanya Jaejoong yang menyambutnya pulang, dengan senyum hangatnya yang menambah kecantikan di wajah yeoja itu. Meski dia selalu bersikap dingin di hadapan Jaejoong.

Drrrtt drrrttt

_Yunnie pabbo_

_Joongie menginap di rumah umma malam ini..._

_Adikmu sama sekali tak mau melepasnya..._

_Hhhhh..._

_Dia terlalu menyayangi kakak perempuannya itu..._

_Lagipula umma juga sangat merindukan cucu umma..._

_Jemput mereka besok!_

_Ingat Yunnie pabbo_

_BESOK..._

_Bye ^^_

Yunho mendesah pelan setelah membaca pesan yang di kirim sang ibu. Bukannya membalas pesan tersebut, Yunho justru melempar begitu saja ponselnya di sofa. Yunho melangkah menuju dapur, rasa haus memaksanya untuk memasuki dapur itu.

_Oppa_

_Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah umma,_

_Mianhae..._

_Aku sudah masak buat oppa, oppa hanya tinggal menghangatkan kalau ingin memakannya._

_Semoga oppa bergembira hari ini..._

_Joongie ^^_

Bibir hati itu tertarik ke samping saat mata musang itu membaca deretan tulisan yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Entah mengapa, tapi Yunho merasakan bahwa istrinya itu mencintainya. Bolehkah dia berpikir begitu? Apa dengan Hyunjoong hyung dulu Jaejoong juga semanis ini?

Yunho menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin! Yang di cintai Jaejoong adalah kakaknya, sedang dia hanya namja pengganti. Sekali lagi Yunho mendesah, kemudian beranjak keluar dari dapur tanpa berminat untuk mengambil minum lagi ataupun menyentuh masakan yang sudah di buat Jaejoong untuknya.

Sedikit rasa penasaran mengantarkan kaki Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Sekedar informasi, sejak Yunho menikahi Jaejoong, mereka tak pernah tidur sekamar. Yunho menyiapkan kamar sendiri untuk Jaejoong.

Klek

Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar yang selama enam bulan terakhir ini di tempati Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya tersenyum menatap sekeliling kamar yang tampak rapi, sebuah foto pernikahannya dan Jaejoong terpajang manis di dinding. Yunho tersenyum menatap foto itu.

Perlahan Yunho melangkah mendekati ranjang yang biasa di tempati Jaejoong, namja tampan itu duduk di pinggir ranjang itu sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang setiap malam di tiduri Jaejoong. Aroma vanilla yang tertinggal di bantal menusuk indera penciuman Yunho. Dengan gerakan pelan Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya, hidungnya menyesap aroma vanilla dari bantal itu.

Yunho semakin menenggelamkan kepala di atas bantal Jaejoong, menyesap aroma vanilla yang tertinggal di sana. Dia sangat menyukai aroma ini, terasa menenangkan.

Lalu sejak kapan Yunho menyukai aroma vanilla khas milik Jaejoong? Sejak pertama Jaejoong memeluknya, sesaat setelah di menikah dengan Hyunjoong dan sebelum Yunho pergi ke jepang.

"Saranghae Boojaejoongie." bisik Yunho sebelum jatuh dalam buaian mimpi.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

_**Apa-apaan ini?**_

_**Kenapa nulis ff baru, yang lain aja belum kelar?**_

_**saya juga gk tahu...**_

_**tiba2 ide melintas...so...di tuangin aja dalam tulisan...**_

_**moga kalian suka readerdeul...**_

_**gak tahu mau bilang apa lagi...**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu yach...pliiiisss ...~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^^ CHO EVIL ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Tittle : SECRETLY IN LOVE

Pair : Yunjae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

_"Kapan kau pulang?" suara serak Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan penggorengannya. Yeoja itu berbalik dan menatap Yunho dingin, tanpa mengatakan apapun._

_"Duduklah, aku sebentar lagi selesai." ujar Jaejoong dingin, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan penggorengannya. Yunho terhenyak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, tumben sekali Jaejoong tak memanggilnya 'oppa' seperti biasanya. Tapi Yunho tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Jaejoong, dia lebih memilih menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk duduk di meja makan._

_Tak lama Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring omurice dan sosis goreng serta secangkir teh panas. Setelah menyajikan piring dan cangkir di hadapan Yunho, Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Yunho._

_"Tunggu!" langkah Jaejoong terhenti mendengar seruan yang meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho. _

_"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Yunho kemudian, namja itu cukup penasaran dengan sikap aneh Jaejoong pagi ini._

_"Aku bisa sarapan nanti setelah kau berangkat ke kantor." sahut Jaejoong dengan nada yang masih sama dinginnya dengan tadi._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho lagi, dia masih sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Jaejoong pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengumbar senyum hangat, kali ini Jaejoong bersikap sangat dingin, sikap yang sama seperti yang di tunjukkan Yunho pada yeoja itu._

_"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tak suka aku ada di hadapanmu? Jadi untuk apa aku di sini?" jawaban bernada sinis dan dingin kembali di dengar Yunho, membuat namja itu kembali terhenyak. _

_Dia tak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan bersikap seperti ini padanya. Sejauh yang dia lihat dan dia tahu, Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang baik, bahkan mungkin kelewat baik. Meski selama ini dia selalu bersikap dingin dan terkesan cuek pada istrinya itu, namun tak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong membalas sikap dinginnya dengan sikap dingin pula._

_Jaejoong selalu tersenyum hangat dan bersikap baik padanya. Tapi pagi ini, yeoja yang di cintainya itu bersikap dingin padanya. Apa Jaejoong bosan padanya? Apa Jaejoong berniat meninggalkannya? Apa Jaejoong akan meminta cerai darinya? Yunho menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang terlintas di otaknya._

_Sebelum Yunho kembali bertanya, Jaejoong sudah melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Yeoja itu memilih masuk dan menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget dalam duduknya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat aneh, Jaejoong tak pernah bersikap sekasar itu._

_Tok tok tok_

_Yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Jaejoong kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Namun Jaejoong tampaknya tak peduli hal itu, terbukti pintu itu tak terbuka meski berulang kali Yunho mengetuknya._

_"Boo..." Yunho terduduk lemas di lantai, benarkah ini akhir dari perjalanan pernikahannya. Yunho menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini, dia menyesal. Sangat menyesali sikapnya._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung...Yunho hyung..." Yoochun menggoyang pelan tubuh Yunho yang berkeringat, bahkan dapat di dengarnya Yunho menggumakan kata-kata tak jelas menurut Yoochun. Namja Jung itu juga tampak bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Yoochun memgernyitkan dahinya, apa dia mimpi buruk? Kira-kira apa yang di mimpikannya? Batin Yoochun.

"Hhh...Boo...!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Yoochun yang masih berjongkok di samping Yunho terlonjak kaget. Mata namja tampan itu terbuka lebar, dengan posisi yang semula terbaring di sofa kini sudah duduk bersandar dengan wajah syoknya.

"Kau berniat membuatku tuli, hyung? Ck!" Yoochun berdecak sebal sambil mengorek-orek kupingnya yang terasa berdenging. Namja yang mempunyai jidat kelewat lebar itu kini beranjak dari jongkoknya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang ada di sebelah sofa yang di tempati Yunho.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yunho, tampaknya namja Jung ini masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya. Hingga dia melupakan tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Di kutub utara, ck!" jawan Yoochun sekenanya dan menatap bosan Yunho yang masih tampak linglung.

"Kita masih di kantor hyung." lanjut Yoochun.

Yunho mendesah pelan lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya, namja tampan itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat mimpi yang baru saja di alaminya. Jaejoongnya bersikap dingin padanya. Apakah Jaejoong bosan di perlakukan dingin olehnya?

"Chun-ah...aku mimpi buruk." gumam Yunho pelan, meski lirih namun Yoochun masih mampu mendengar gumamannya.

"Hhh...astaga hyung, kau hanya tidur siang. Masih juga mimpi buruk. Kau terlihat aneh hyung, tak biasanya kau tidur siang, apalagi di kantor." Yoochun memutar malas bola matanya.

"Aku serius, Chun-ah." Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Ok...ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau mimpikan tadi, hyung?" sahut Yoochun akhirnya, dia merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Yunho padanya.

"Jaejoong, aku bermimpi dia bersikap sangat dingin padaku. Bahkan lebih dingin dari sikapku yang selama ini ku tunjukkan padanya." Yunho menerawang mengingat- ingat kembali mimpi yang baru menghampirinya namun sedetik kemudian namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"Benarkah, firasatku benar rupanya. Aku rasa dia mulai bosan denganmu hyung, muak dengan sikap dinginmu itu. Hah...aku rasa sebentar lagi pasti dia akan minta cerai darimu, lalu dia akan menikah dengan namja lain. Terus dia akan hidup bahagia." Yoochun tersenyum tak jelas membayangkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Yoochun-ah? Aku yakin ini hanya sebuah mimpi, hanya bunga tidur saja." seru Yunho keras.

"Kau yakin ini hanya bunga tidur, hyung? Kalau melihat sikapmu pada Jaejoong, bukan tak mungkin dia akan bersikap yang sama. Kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya, hyung dan kalau kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis, kau harus siap kehilangan dia." ujar Yoochun panjang lebar. Namja itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berpikir tentang segala kemungkinan yang baru saja di sampaikannya pada Yunho. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yunho, raut wajah namja itu berubah keruh mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Benarkah Jaejoong bosan padanya? Apa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan pada Jaejoong? Tanya Yunho dalam hati. Kalau iya, apa Jaejoong benar-benar akan meminta cerai darinya? Yunho bergidik ngeri memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tadi di ungkapkan Yoochun. Namja Jung itu mendesah pelan lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya lagi. Tidak, dia tak boleh kehilangan Jaejoong lagi. Cukup satu kali saja dia kehilangan, tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran ketika melihat Yunho tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju pintu, bersiap keluar dari ruangannya.

"Menyusul Joongie." sahut Yunho, namja itu lalu membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar.

"Lalu bagaimana meeting dengan klien yang dari jepang?" teriak Yoochun sembari berlari mendekati Yunho yang sudah tiba di depan lift.

"Kau saja yang mengurusnya." sahut Yunho lagi, kali ini kakinya melangkah memasuki lift kemudian memencet sebuah tombol yang akan membawanya ke lantai bawah. Tak lupa namja Jung itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoochun yang masih melongo di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ish...dasar atasan tak bertanggung jawab." rutuk Yoochun yang tampaknya baru menyadari apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkir sembarangan audy hitamnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh besarnya keluar dari mobil dan dengan cepat Yunho melangkah mendekati pintu rumah itu.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Yunho memencet kasar bel rumah orang tuanya, tampaknya putra kedua Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul itu tak sabar ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dengan gusar Yunho melangkah mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

Klek

"Kenapa lama seka ...li?" seruan keras Yunho tiba-tiba terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat ketika dia menyadari siapa yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Jaejoong berdiri kaku di tempatnya, senyum yang tadinya terkembang ketika melihat Yunho di depannya pudar begitu saja, berganti dengan tatapan takut.

"Mi-mianhae..." ujar Yunho tergagap, sejujurnya dia gugup saat ini. Mendapati tatapan ketakutan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya ingin membentak Jaejoong. Sungguh.

"Gwe-gwenchana oppa, eehhm...oppa masuk saja." Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya di iringi tatapan takut-takut. Yeoja cantik itu menggeser tubuhnya demi memberi jalan pada Yunho agar namja itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak kerja?" tanya Changmin yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yunho yang akan memasuki ruang keluarga. Namun Yunho tak menjawab ucapan Changmin, namja itu memilih berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Changmin. Tapi belum sampai kakinya menginjak ruang keluarga, Yunho terdiam di tempatnya saat telinganya menangkap percakapan Changmin dan Jaejoong, yang bisa di katakan sangat akrab.

"Nunna, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." ajak Changmin riang, di raihnya tangan Jaejoong, bermaksud mengajak Jaejoong kembali ke halaman belakang. Ada hal penting menurut Changmin, yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Minnie...Kau kesana saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan minum untuk Yunho oppa." Jaejoong melepas tangan Changmin dari tangannya. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

"Tapi nunna..." rengek Changmin manja, kali ini namja kelewat tinggi itu menggelayuti lengan kecil Jaejoong. Hah! Jung Changmin! Apa kau tak menyadari aura hitam yang sudah menguar dari tubuh kakak laki-lakimu.

Yunho mengepalkan erat telapak tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia meninju wajah adik laki-lakinya itu yang kini tengah mengganggu Jaejoong. Tapi dia harus mengendalikan emosinya, Jaejoong akan semakin takut padanya kalau dia sampai bertindak kasar. Dia belum siap menerima tatapan kebencian Jaejoong yang di tujukan untuknya.

Yunho memilih mengabaikan kejadian itu dan melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga. Untuk masalah Changmin yang selalu menempeli Jaejoong, dia akan membicarakannya dengan Changmin nanti. Saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau sudah datang, Yun. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ny Jung pada Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. Yunho hanya diam, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sofa single yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang di duduki Ny Jung.

"Appa dimana?" tanya Yunho, Ny Jung melirik sebentar ke arah Yunho sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu menggoda Moonbin.

" Appamu masih di China." jawab Ny Jung singkat. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menatap lurus pada Ny Jung dan Moonbin.

"Yun...umma tahu perusahaanmu sedang berkembang sekarang, umma juga tahu kau sibuk, tapi...bisakah sedikit saja kau luangkan waktumu untuk anak dan istrimu. Mereka juga membutuhkan perhatianmu. Lihatlah Joongie, badannya semakin kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Mereka berdua sekarang keluargamu Yun. Kalau bukan kau yang melindungi mereka, lalu siapa yang dapat melindungi mereka?"

Yunho tercekat mendengar penuturan Ny Jung. Dia terlalu sibuk, benar. Dia tak pernah memperhatikan anak dan istrinya, itu juga benar. Dan dia tak pernah menyadari semua itu, itu juga benar. Dia terlalu fokus pada hidupnya sendiri.

Tak jauh dari ruang keluarga, di balik tembok ruangan itu Jaejoong berdiri kaku. Mencengkram erat pinggiran nampan yang di bawanya. Selama ini dia tak penah protes pada Yunho, bukan karena tak ingin tapi dia merasa tak pantas. Meski dia istri Yunho, tapi dia merasa bukan siapa-siapa Yunho. Selama ini Yunho selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Seolah kehadirannya seperti benda tak kasat mata.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk lebih memperhatikan mereka, umma." janji Yunho pada Ny Jung. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho menyesali ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana dia dengan mudah mengucapkan janji, kalau dia sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Dada Jaejoong berdetak kencang mendengar janji yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho. Semoga akan menjadi nyata. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Meski Yunho tak mencintainya.

Setidaknya itulah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya, karena Jaejoong selalu berpikir, dialah yang sudah merenggut kebebasan Yunho untuk memilih pasangan hidup. Bahkan Jaejoong berjanji dalam hati, seandainya suatu saat nanti Yunho menemukan yeoja yang di cintai namja itu maka dia yang akan mundur, dia rela melepas Yunho.

"Eehhmm...maaf mengganggu.." Jaejoong berdehem pelan, membuat dua pasang mata orang dewasa di ruangan itu beralih menatapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat kemudian melangkah mendekati Yunho. Meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja di depan Yunho.

"Oppa sudah makan siang?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap hangat mata musang Yunho, menyebabkan jantung pemilik mata musang itu terpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terpukau, Yunho terpukau dengan mata bulat indah milik Jaejoong.

"Yun..." panggil Ny Jung, namun tak berhasil menyadarkan Yunho dari rasa terpukaunya.

"O-oppa..." panggil Jaejoong tergagap sembari menepuk pelan paha Yunho yang mampu menghantarkan getaran aneh di dada Yunho. Mata musang itu beralih menatap tangan Jaejoong yang masih bertengger di atas pahanya.

"Mi-mianhae..." Jaejoong tertunduk dalam, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Yunho oppa pasti marah, terka Jaejoong dalam hati. Yeoja cantik itu menarik tangannya dari atas paha Yunho kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

"Eehhmm..." deheman keras Ny Jung menyadarkan Yunho dari rasa terpukaunya, namja Jung itu tampak tengah berdehem kecil sebelum kembali menyamankan duduknya.

"Kau membuat Joongie takut, Yun. Dasar...pabbo!" ujar Ny Jung sarkatik, Ny besar Jung itu tampak sedikit emosi.

"N-ne." Yunho menatap ummanya tak mengerti.

"Hhh...semoga saja Joongie tidak meminta cerai darimu Yun, semoga dia tahan dengan sikapmu." Ny Jung menggendong Moonbin kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ny Jung. Sekelebat ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Yoochun, namja itu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ny Jung. Meski kata-katanya beda tapi punya makna yang sama. Ingatannya juga kembali pada mimpi yang di alaminya tadi. Benarkah Jaejoong akan membencinya? Lalu Jaejoong akan meminta cerai darinya? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir pikiran negatif yang menyergap otaknya.

Tapi...

"ANDWAE..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

_**Yes...!**_

_**chap 2 clear...**_

_**.**_

_**Seneng bgt dapat banyak respon dari readerdeul semua,**_

_**moga kalian gak bsan dengan ff saya yach...**_

_**.**_

_**walaupun telat saya mau ucapin Turut berduka untuk Leeteuk Oppa...**_

_**moga arwah ayah, kakek dan neneknya di terima di sisiNya.**_

_**.**_

_**Gomawo untuk yang udah ngasih reveiwnya, tyus yg udah Follow n favoritin ff ini...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiiisss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Secretly in Love

Pair : Yunjae and others

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Yuuunn...tolong kau jaga Binnie ya, umma dan minnie akan belanja sedangkan Joongie sedang memasak. Kau mau 'kan?" ujar Ny Jung yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Yunho yang tampak fokus menatap layar datar bernama TV di ruang keluarga. Yunho mengernyit tak suka mendengar kalimat panjang dari bibir sang ibu. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Yunho tak pernah melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Ny Jung. Menjaga seorang bayi? Big no! Andwae!

"Kenapa umma tidak menyuruh salah satu maid untuk menjaganya?" gerutu Yunho.

"Tidak ada maid di sini pabbo, umma sedang meliburkan mereka untuk hari ini dan besok. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan kau menjaga anakmu sendiri, istrimu sedang memasak Yunho-ya...atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau tak pernah melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana saat Joongie sibuk memasak untukmu, apa Binnie di gendongnya sambil dia sibuk memasak? Hhhh...pasti Joongie sangat menderita." ujar Ny Jung hiperbola, bahkan yeoja paruh baya itu sekarang sudah memasang wajah sedihnya sambil mengusap sayang kening Moonbin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ck!"

Decakam kesal meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho. Tak dapat di pungkiri, kata-kata Ny Jung mampu menyita pikirannya. Benar apa yang di katakan sang ibu, selama ini dia tak pernah menggendong bayi kecil yang saat ini berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Dia tak pernah tahu atau mungkin tak mau tahu repotnya Jaejoong mengurusinya dan bayinya.

"Nah Jung Moonbin, sekarang kau ikut appamu ya sayang." Ny Jung meletakkan baby Moonbin di samping Yunho, hal itu mampu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Namja Jung itu menatap protes ibunya, tapi tampaknya Ny Jung tak peduli, dia memilih melangkah keluar dari ruang keluarga. Meninggalkan Yunho yang sepertinya masih tampak syock.

"Minnie...kkajja!" teriakan nyaring Ny Jung membahana memenuhi mansion Jung.

"Ck! Umma mau membuat semua orang di rumah ini tuli, eoh?" gerutu kesal Changmin dari arah dapur.

"Kkajja baby, kita belanja." sahut Ny Jung ceria, tak peduli dengan gerutuan tak jelas Changmin.

"Kenapa mengajakku? Harusnya umma mengajak Yunho hyung saja. Biar aku yang di rumah dengan Joongie nunna." tolak Changmin, tampaknya bungsu keluarga Jung ini tak mau jauh-jauh dari kakak iparnya.

"Tak ada penolakan Jung Changmin, kkajja!" Ny Jung menyeret tubuh besar Changmin untuk segera keluar dari mansion. Bisa berantakan rencananya kalau sampai Changmin ngotot tak mau ikut dia.

"Ish!...Umma..." rajuk Changmin, dia sangat ingin mengempaskan tangan ibunya yang tengah menggegam erat tangannya.

"Cepat Minnie-ah." omel Ny Jung, kembali Ny Jung menyeret tubuh Changmin melewati pintu utama mansion dan di lanjutkan menuju tempat diparkirnya mobil-mobil mewah milik anggota keluarga Jung.

"Aahh...umma..." rengek Changmin lagi tapi tampaknya Ny Jung tak peduli terbukti saat ini dia sudah mendorong paksa tubuh tinggi Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jalan changi!" perintah halus Ny Jung dan hanya di tanggapi tatapan malas dari Changmin, namun namja tinggi itu tetap menjalankan perintah ibunya meski hatinya sangat dongkol.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda mansion Jung sepeninggal Ny Jung dan Changmin. Yunho yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga sesekali melirik bayi satu tahun yang di letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya. Sejujurnya dia bingung harus bagaimana memperlakukan bayi itu karena dia tak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini.

"Hheee...eeehhmmm..." Moonbin tertawa renyah di selingi gumaman kecil membuat Yunho menoleh dan menatap datar Moonbin. Namja kecil itu balas menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya serupa milik Jaejoong.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat pandangan matanya beradu dengan mata Moonbin. Namja kecil itu, mengapa sangat mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong? Dan mengapa Yunho baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Perlahan Yunho mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh pipi tembam Moonbin. Namun belum sampai tangan itu sampai di pipi tembam itu, tangan mungil Moonbin memukul keras tangan besar Yunho.

Plak

"Yak!" pekik Yunho kaget, meski pukulan itu tidak berasa apa-apa di tangannya tapi rasa kagetnya itu yang membuat Yunho memekik keras.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...huweeeeeee..." tangis Moonbin pun pecah tatkala mendengar pekikan keras Yunho. Mata bulat itu terpejam dengan mengeluarkan lelehan airmata.

"Omo...astaga...hei...hei...aduh...hei..." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, ini pertama kali baginya melihat bayi menangis dan parahnya dia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Ingin menggendong tapi dia tak tahu caranya, ingin menyentuh tapi dia tak berani. Akhirnya dia hanya mondar mandir di samping Moonbin, dengan mengacak kasar rambutnya. Bukannya diam, tangis Moonbin justru semakin kencang.

"Huweeee...huuwwweeee..." tangis Moonbin makin kencang bahkan namja kecil itu kini semakin memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Yunho, bagaimana keadaan namja itu sekarang? Dia semakin panik.

"Aduh...hei...diamlah...hei..." ujar Yunho frustasi, dia mendekati tempat Moonbin berbaring, tapi belum sampai menyentuhnya sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Binnie...!" seru Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga. Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar dari dapur ketika telinganya menangkap suara tangis putranya. Dan benar saja, putranya sudah histeris di atas sofa sedang Yunho, suaminya itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Kesal, jelaslah. Tapi Jaejoong tak mampu menampilkan rasa kesalnya. Dia hanya diam dan langsung menghampir Moonbin.

"Uljima sayang...ssssttt..." Jaejoong langsung mengangkat dan menggendong Moonbin, kemudian mulai menimangnya.

"Hiks...Ppa..." isak Moonbin, namja kecil itu seakan mau mengadu pada sang ibu bahwa dia telah di dzolimi ayahnya.

"Sssttt...Appa hanya ingin bermain dengan Binnie, Appa tidak akan menyakiti Binnie. Ya 'kan Appa?" hibur Jaejoong, Moonbin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada sang ibu dengan isakan kecil yang sesekali masih terdengar.

Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Namja itu terdiam seribu bahasa, terlalu terpana dengan interaksi yang di lakukan Jaejoong dan Moonbin. Bahkan dia seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan yang di utarakan Jaejoong.

Kalau boleh jujur ada rasa hangat menyusup di hati Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedang membuai Moonbin atau lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha membujuk Moonbin agar berhenti menangis. Kagum, tentu saja.

Bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu Yunho sudah sangat mengagumi sosok di depannya. Hanya saja dia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan rasa lagumnya itu.

"Mianhae oppa. Seharusnya aku tadi bisa mencegah umma yang menyuruh oppa menjaga Binnie. Mungkin oppa kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran Binnie." Jaejoong tersenyum lirih, mata bulatnya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak enak.

"N-ne?" Yunho tergagap menanggapi permintaan maaf Jaejoong. Bodohnya dia, menjaga anak kecil saja tidak bisa, rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Mianhae oppa...Ah...oppa lanjutkan saja menontonnya. Sekali lagi mianhae oppa." Jaejoong menunduk dalam sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Dia belum menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya. Lebih baik dia sendiri yang menjaga Moonbin, daripada merepotkan Yunho. Bukankah biasanya juga begitu.

_Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan kau menjaga anakmu sendiri. Istrimu sedang memasak Yunho-ya...atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau tak pernah melakukannya? Lalu bagaimana saat Joongie sibuk memasak untukmu, apa Binnie di gendongnya sambil dia sibuk memasak? _

Kata-kata Ny Jung sebelum pergi tadi terngiang di telinga Yunho. Benar sekali, selama ini dia memang tak pernah mengajak atau menjaga Moonbin saat Jaejoong sibuk memasak dan membereskan rumah. Jangankan mengajak, melihat wajah namja kecil itu saja sangat jarang di lakukan Yunho.

Yunho tak peduli pada Jaejoong maupun Moonbin, pernyataan itu sangat dibenarkan. Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya mencoba telihat sibuk demi menghindar dari Jaejoong.

Inikah bukti bahwa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong? Dengan mengabaikan yeoja cantik itu dan anaknya? Bukah seharusnya dia bisa menerima keduanya? Apalagi Moonbin bukan anak Jaejoong dengan namja yang tak di kenalnya, Moonbin anak dari kakaknya sendiri. Sudah seharusnya dia menyayangi namja kecil itu. Hanya saja pikrannya tak sejalan demgan tindakan yang di lakukannya. Dia memilih menghindar.

.

.

.

"Mengapa oppa tak mengajakku pergi? Kapan oppa menjemputku?" ratap Jaejoong di tengah usahanya mengendalikan laju airmatanya. Jaejoong tak ingin menangis di depan putra kecilnya. Yeoja cantik itu juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong wortel.

"Mma..." Moonbin mengerjapkan matanya lucu, mengamati wajah cantik ummanya. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul mendengar suara putranya yang kini sudah di gendongnya di depan denga alat bantu gendong. Kenapa di depan, padahal posisi itu lebih berbahaya mengingat Jaejoong tengah memasak saat ini. Karena Moonbin tidak suka di gendong di belakang.

"Binnie harus jadi anak yang baik, jangan merepotkan Yunho appa, ne." ujar Jaejoong di sela isakannya yang benar-benar lolos sekarang. Yeoja berkulit putih itu mengusap lembut wajah putranya kemudian menciuminya menghasilkan kekehan nyaring dari bibir mungil Moonbin.

Lelehan deras airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Yunho yang saat ini tengah mengintip Jaejoong dari balik tembok. Dia bisa mendengar lirihan Jaejoong karena suasana mansion yang sepi saat ini. Isakan yang lolos dari bibir Jaejoong setelahnya mampu mengoyak hati Yunho. Begitu tersiksakah Jaejoong bersamanya, hingga yeoja itu berharap Hyunjoong menjemputnya.

Setelah di rasa sudah cukup tenang, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya. Diiringi senandung lirih yang meluncur indah dari bibir Jaejoong. Membuat namja tampan yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur itu tersenyum simpul. Lagu yang di senandungkan Jaejoong, mengingatkan dia pada masa kecilnya.

_Gom sema-ri-ga_

_Han chi-be-yi-so_

_Appa Gom..._

"Ppa...om..." pekik Moonbin senang, kedua tangan mungilnya saling bertepuk. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat pada putranya.

_Omma Gom_

"Mma...om..." kembali Moonbin bertepuk tangan lalu menepuk pelan dada Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir umma adalah umma beruang, sayang." Jaejoong mencium gemas pipi tembam Moonbin.

_Ae-gi Gom_

"Gi...om..." Moonbin menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Omo...omo...umma memiliki baby beruang yang lucu." Jaejoong benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya. Diangkatnya tubuh Moonbin yang semula digendongnya dengan alat untuk menggendong. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu berputar-putar sambil menciumi pipi Moonbin. Dia bersyukur Moonbin hadir di hidupnya, karena Moonbin 'lah alasan dia bertahan hidup sepeninggal Hyunjoong.

"Eehm..." dehem Yunho pelan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi Moonbin. Yeoja itu menatap heran Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"A-aku b-bisa mem-membantumu, Jae." ujar Yunho tergagap, Jaejoong semakin menatap heran Yunho. Tumben sekali, pikir Jaejoong.

"Membantu apa?" gumam Jaejoong, yeoja itu menatap putranya seolah bertanya pada sang putra, apa yang bisa di bantu Yunho?

"A-apa saja." sahut Yunho. Jaejoong berjengit kaget, dia pikir gumamannya tak terdengar Yunho, tapi ternyata namja itu mendengarnya.

"Eehm...tidak usah oppa." ujar Jaejoong di iringi senyum hangat.

"A-aku bisa memotong ini atau ini." Yunho mengangkat wortel dan brokoli yang belum di potong Jaejoong.

"Oppa yakin?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu dan memandang ragu Yunho. Tapi anggukan yakin Yunho membuat Jaejoong akhirnya mengiyakan keinginan Yunho.

Yunho memegang kaku pisau yang tadi di pegang Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan kaku Yunho mulai memotong wortel itu, matanya serius menatap setiap potongan wortel itu. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia masuk dapur untuk ikut memasak. Menurut Yunho, kegiatan memasak itu hanya layak di lakukan oleh yeoja. Bukan namja, meskipun banyak chef yang berjenis kelamin namja di dunia ini.

Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa melihat Yunho. Tapi dia takut Yunho marah kalau sampai Jaejoong menertawakannya.

"Ppa...om..." pekik Moonbin dalam gendongan Jaejoong, namja kecil itu dengan semangat menunjuk Yunho yang tengah serius memotong wortel.

"Mwo?" Yunho memgalihkan tatapannya dari wortel ke Moonbin yang tampak tengah terkekeh pelan, tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi bibir kecilnya, mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong yang selalu menutup mulutnya saat dia tertawa.

"Kau mengatai aku appa beruang, jagoan." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong kemudian membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Moonbin yang di gendong Jaejoong menghadap ke depan. Yunho mencolek pelan hidung kecil Moonbin, membuat bocah kecil itu semakin terkekeh. Di ulurkannya tangan kecilnya ke wajah Yunho, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi namja itu.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan appa?" Yunho meraih tangan kecil Moonbin dan menciumnya, kekehan kecil kembali terdengar dari mulut Moonbin.

"Tapi appa harus membantu umma, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan umma saja?" Yunho mencium pelan pipi tembam Moonbin. Jaejoong tersenyum hangat melihat interaksi Yunho dan Moonbin, lebih baik daripada setengah jam yang lalu.

"Oppa...biar aku yang melanjutkan. Bisa tolong jaga Binnie, oppa?" ujar Jaejoong saat Yunho akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi di tinggalkannya.

"Tapi..." sahut Yunho ragu, merasa tak yakin bisa menjaga Moonbin.

"Ehm...baiklah." ujar Yunho setelah mendesah pelan. Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong dan Moonbin.

"Bagaimana cara menggendongnya?" tanya Yunho lagi, dia sudah menyodorkan kedua tangan besarnya dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Binnie bukan bayi kecil lagi oppa. Bukan begitu posisi tangannya, lihat aku! Oppa hanya perlu menaruh tangan kiri oppa di depan dada Moonbin tapi jangan memekannya, lalu letakkan tangan kanan oppa di bawah bokong Moonbin. Untuk menyangganya." Jaejoong dengan sabar memberi tahu Yunho bagaimana menggendong Moonbin dengan posisi Moonbin menghadap depan.

"Ne...sini!" Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Jaejoong meletakkan Moonbin di depan dada Yunho, secara otomatis Yunho langsung melakukan apa yang tadi di instruksikan Jaejoong.

"Daebak...Appa pintar ya baby." Jaejoong tersenyum riang sambil mencolek pelan pipi tembam Moonbin. Yunho, namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka memdengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Jae?" Yunho bertanya tak suka, bibirnya terpout mengerikan.

"B-bukan b-begitu oppa, a-aku..."

"Ah sudahlah. Baby bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana dan melihat umma memasak." Yunho keluar dari dapur kemudian mendudukkan Moonbin di meja counter yang menyatu dengan dapur. Sedang Yunho duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana, menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau akan berdiam diri di sana terus, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang tampaknya masih syok dengan perubahan sikap Yunho padanya dan Moonbin.

"Eh...i-iya..." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Apa umma cantik, jagoan?" tanya Yunho sambil berbisik pada Moonbin. Entah mengerti maksud Yunho atau tidak tapi Moonbin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau setuju dengan appa? Ah...kau memang jagoan appa, Jung Moonbin." pekik Yunho girang, selanjutnya Yunho mencium gemas seluruh wajah Moonbin. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dahinya mengernyit menatap Yunho dan Moonbin yang tampak sedang tertawa bersama.

"Gomawo oppa." lirih Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi Jaejoong, kemajuan yang luar biasa bukan. Sikap Yunho lebih lunak daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan senyum Yunho semakin sering terlihat sepanjang sore ini.

Kenapa?

Setelah mendengar ratapan pilu Jaejoong tadi, Yunho berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan merubah sikapnya, dia akan lebih peduli dengan Jaejoong dan Moonbin. Dia tak ingin mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Menyakitkan sekali dulu saat dia kehilangan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong harus menikah dengan kakaknya. Yunho tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

.

.

Takdir seakan mempermainkan Yunho saat itu, kebekuan hati Yunho sedikit demi sedikit mencair saat Jaejoong hadir. Yunho mengagumi yeoja yang berstatus mahasiswanya itu. Meski statusnya di kampus itu hanya dosen tamu, namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat Yunho untuk selalu dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Namun harapan itu harus di pendam dalam-dalam saat malam itu dengan sangat mengejutkan Hyunjoong membawa Jaejoong ke hadapan keluarganya. Mengenalkan Jaejoong sebagai calon istrinya. Dunia Yunho runtuh saat itu juga, cinta yang baru semai di hatinya hancur begitu saja.

Sakit, hatinya sakit saat itu. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pancaran kebahagiann di mata keluarganya mmbuat Yunho harus rela membunuh cintanya pada Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya Yunho memilih pergi ke jepang tepat setelah pesta pernikahan kakaknya di gelar. Untuk apa? Untuk membunuh cinta yang tak sempat terucap itu. Untuk menghapus sosok Jaejoong di hatinya.

Namun kepergiannya ke jepang tak berlangsung lama, sepuluh bulan setelah kepergiannya, Yunho mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan. Kakak laki-laki yang sangat dikaguminya dan dihormatinya, tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di pulau Jeju.

Yunho langsung pulang ke korea saat itu juga. Dia sampai di mansion keluarganya tepat beberapa menit sebelum peti tempat jasad Hyunjoong dibaringkan di tutup. Jaejoong saat itu tak bisa di gambarkan keadaannya. Yeoja itu terpekur bisu di samping peti jenasah Hyunjoong.

Miris, Yunho menatap miris Jaejoong. Senyum indah yang tersungging di bibir yeoja itu saat menikah hilang berganti airmata yang tak berhenti menetes saat tubuh sang suami sudah terbujur kaku di peti jenasah.

Dan satu tahun kemudian, saat Ny Jung meminta Yunho menikahi Jaejoong, namja itu sempat menolaknya. Bukan karena dia tak lagi mencintai Jaejoong, hanya saja di berpikir tak sepantasnya dia memiliki apa yang menjadi milik kakaknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

Dia tak bisa menolak keinginan Ny Jung, yeoja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan permintaan penuh paksaan dari Ny Jung. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa Ny Jung seandainya dia menolak. Yeoja paruh baya itu sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Dan terjadilah pernikahan itu tepat di usia Moonbin yang baru menginjak enam bulan. Selama enam bulan ini Yunho selalu bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong. Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho bersikap seperti itu, dia selalu merasa bersalah pada kakanya, dia merasa telah merebut istri kakaknya itu.

Tapi...

Mulai hari ini dia berjanji akan merubah sikapnya. Dia bertekad akan berusaha membahagiakan dua titipan kakaknya ini. Dia akan membuat Jaejoong mengecap kebahagian yang dulu hanya pernah diberikan Hyunjoong singkat.

.

.

.

.

"...Ppa...Yunho oppa..." Jaejoong mengusap pelan lengan Yunho, menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh...n-ne..." Yunho tergagap, tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata musangnya menatap lembut Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah menggendong Moonbin.

"Oppa melamun?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho tampak tersenyum kikuk, namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oppa bisa mandi sekarang." ujar Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Moonbin bagaimana?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dapur sambil menggwndong Moonbin.

"Aku sudah selesai memasaknya oppa, jadi aku yang akan menjaga Binnie sekarang." Jaejoong tersenyum hangat menatap Yunho.

"Gomawo sudah menjaga Binnie, oppa." ucapan tulus itu meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tampak bengong di tempatnya.

"Ah...Jae...!" pekik Yunho yang baru saja tersadar dari keterbengongannya. Namja itu berlari menyusul Jaejoong yang akan masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Ne." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan Yunho dan melihat namja itu berlari mendekatinya.

"Ehm...i-itu...minggu depan k-kita ke taman bermain, ne?" tampaknya Yunho memiliki penyakit baru saat memulai pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong, tergagap.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya tak percaya, apa dia tak salah dengar? Yunho mengajaknya ke tempat rekreasi? Padahal namja itu biasanya lebih memilih menghabiskan hari-harinya di kantor.

"K-kita sangat jarang pergi bertiga jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau minggu depan kita ke taman bermain." ujar Yunho kikuk.

"Bukan jarang oppa, tapi tak pernah." ralat Jaejoong dan kata-kata itu berhasil membungkam Yunho. Namja itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Benar juga, mereka tak pernah pergi bertiga.

"M-maksudku i-i..."

"Ne oppa. Binnie senang, appa akan mengajak kita ke taman bermain. Gomawo appa." Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan tangan kecil Moonbin dan bocah kecil itu hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan nyaring. Meski belum mengerti maksud orangtuanya, tapi Moonbin tampak sangat bahagia.

"Mandilah oppa!" perintah lembut Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang keluarga. Yunho mengangguk pelan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kelangsungan keluarga kecil kita, oppa." doa Jaejoong dalam hati setelah menutup pintu ruang keluarga.

"Aku janji akan lebih membahagiakanmu, Boo. Saranghae nae sarang." ujar lirih Yunho di ujung tangga setelah melihat tubuh Jaejoong tenggelam di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Yeeeaaayyy**_

_**Chap 3 clear...**_

_**sudah panjangkan...**_

_**sudah pas kn TBCnya...**_

_**udah ada Yunjae moment 'kn...**_

_**udah manis belum momentnya...**_

_**kalo krang manis, tambahin gula aja yach...**_

_**Gomawo untuk semua reviewnya...**_

_**untuk yang follow ma favorite juga Gomawo yach...**_

_**maaf gk bisa balas atu2...**_

_**Love you all 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiiisss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Secretly in love

Pair : Yunjae and other

Rate : M

Genre : Drama and Romance

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, saya hanya fans yang sangat ingin memiliki salah satu dari mereka.

Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Ejaan tak sesuai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar, Terima kritik dam saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho dari balik meja dapur, namja itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Moonbin yang tampak sedang serius merangkai mainannya. Pakaian kerjanya masih lengkap, hanya sepatu dan jas yang di lepasnya.

"Eh...o-oppa sudah pulang?" Jaejoong berjengit kaget mendengar suara bass Yunho yang baru saja menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ehm...kau sedang apa?" Yunho mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Membuat cookies." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangkat loyang berisi adonan kue yang sudah di bentuk dan siap dimasukkan ke dalam oven.

"Untuk apa?" Yunho memicingkan matanya. Heran, tentu saja. Selama ini dia tak pernah melihat Jaejoong membuat cookies atau yang sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan kegiatan Jaejoong di rumah, selama dia sibuk bekerja di luar.

"Untuk camilan Binnie, oppa." jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho, dia sedang memasukkan loyangnya dan mengatur suhu dalam oven.

"Di supermarket 'kan banyak, Jae. Bisa langsung dimakan, daripada repot membuatnya seperti itu. Hey...jagoan!" oceh Yunho sembari menggoda Moonbin dengan cara menoel-noel hidung mancung namja kecil itu. Tanpa menoleh namja kecil itu menepis tangan besar ayahnya dan menggumam tak jelas, dari ekspresinya tampaknya si kecil itu tengah bersungut marah karena merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak merasa repot oppa. Lagipula aku lebih senang membuatnya sendiri daripada beli. Kalau beli terlalu banyak bahan pengawet yang terkandung di dalamnya. Dan itu tak baik untuk anak kecil." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar sambil membereskan barang pecah belah yang dibuatnya kotor.

"Tapi 'kan lebih praktis beli, Jae. Hey...hey..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar kemudian kembali menggoda Moonbin. Kembali Moonbin menepis tangan Yunho yang kali ini mencubit gemas pipi gembil bocah itu.

"Iya...Tapi aku lebih suka begini. Mungkin karena kebiasaan sejak kecil oppa. Umma jarang sekali membelikan kami makanan kecil instant. Selama beliau bisa membuatnya, maka umma tak ragu membuatnya untuk kami." Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya mendongak, pikirannya kembali pada masa kecilnya yang indah bersama ibu dan adiknya. Rasa rindu pada perempuan yang melahirkannya tiba-tiba menyusup di hatinya.

"Umma..." desahnya lirih sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?" tanya Yunho pelan, dia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ehm..aku sangat merindukan umma." Jaejoong mengangguk dan berujar lirih. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali menangis.

Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tak pernah pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tepatnya sejak dia menikah dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengunjungi ibunya tapi dia takut Yunho menolak, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia mengatakan umma mertuanya ingin mereka mengunjunginya.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Airmata yang sejak tadi di bendungnya kini membanjir membasahi kedua pipinya.

.

.

Grep

.

.

Yunho yang tahu akan hal itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Jaejoong kemudian menarik tubuh Jaejoong masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ini yang pertama untuk Yunho, jadi jangan tanya bagaimana jantungnya bekerja. Detaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, yeoja cantik itu mulai terisak dan menumpahkan airmatanya di dada bidang suaminya. Dia tak peduli kalau airmatanya sudah membasahi kemeja bagian depan suaminya itu. Perlahan Yunho menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung sempit Jaejoong.

"Ssssttt...uljima, Jae." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan isakan Jaejoong semakin kencang.

"Hey...apa kau tidak malu pada Moonbin?" ujar Yunho pelan sembari menunduk, menatap Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Hiks..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho, dihapusnya sisa airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana, Jae. Bagaimana?" Yunho ikut menghapus sisa airmata di pipi yeoja cantiknya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya, tapi anggukan kepala dan senyum tampan Yunho membuat di yakin, suaminya itu tengah berbicara serius.

Brak

Prang

Pasangan suami istri itu yang tengah menikmati moment kedekatan mereka serempak menoleh pada pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra mereka sendiri.

Moonbin tampak cemberut menatap ayah dan ibunya, tangannya memukul-mukul pelan pembatas kursi yang di dudukinya.

Hup

"Jagoan appa cemburu, eoh?" Yunho mengambil dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Moonbin tinggi-tinggi. Di ciuminya gemas perut Moonbin yang kelihatan karena baju yang di pakainya tersingkap.

"Heeee...Ppa..." Moonbin terkekeh senang merasa tubuhnya melayang-layang ke udara.

"Kau cemburu, jagoan?" Yunho menurunkan tubuh Moonbin kemudian mencium gemas pipi gembul sang anak.

"Ehm..na..na..." Moonbin memeluk erat leher Yunho, mencurukkan kepala kecilnya di leher kokoh sang ayah sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"Aigo...anak umma manja sekali, eoh?" Jaejoong menghampiri pasangan ayah dan anak yang sedang manja-manjaan tak jauh dari posisinya tadi. Diacaknya pelan rambut anaknya.

"Eehhm...Mma..." tangan kecil Moonbin menepis tangan Jaejoong yang masih berada di atas kepalanya.

"Omo!" pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Dia lebih menyayangiku, Jae. Lihatlah!" Yunho semakin gemas dengan tingkah Moonbin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap jahil Jaejoong yang tampaknya masih cukup terkejut dengan sikap Moonbin tadi.

"Ppa...ehm..." gumam Moonbin lagi.

"Binnie tidak sayang Umma lagi? Baiklah...umma pergi saja." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya, berpura-pura marah. Dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua namja beda usia itu.

"Ni..." pekik Moonbin, seketika tubuh kecilnya bergerak-gerak ingin mendekati Jaejoong.

"Pelan Jagoan...ooouuuhhh.." Yunho kewalahan menghadapi tingkah aktif jagoan kecilnya.

"Mma...!" pekik Moonbin kesal, dilihatnya sang ibu tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, padahal dia sudah menyodorkan kedua tangannya, berharap sang ibu segera menggendongnya.

"Ani...umma marah pada Binnie, bukankah Binnie lebih sayang appa?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian bersedekap.

"Mma...ni...mma..." mata bulat kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca, mulutnya terus meracau seakan menyangkal asumsi ibunya.

"Jangan menggodanya seperti itu, Jae!" tegur Yunho, kakinya melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mendekatkan Moonbin ada ibunya.

"Mma...!" pekik Moonbin senang setelah berhasil memeluk leher ibunya.

"Ck! Oppa tidak asik, padahal aku masih ingin menggodanya." Jaejoong berdecak sebal dan mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya, membuat iman seorang Jung Yunho benar-benar di uji.

"Dia hampir menangis, Jae. Dan jangan lakukan itu lagi kalau kau tak ingin aku menyerangmu sekarang juga." ujar Yunho sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Apa maksud Yunho oppa?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, menepis segala pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba mampir ke otaknya.

Tak tahukah kau Jae, beruang besar itu tengah mengincar keselamatan bibirmu.

.

.

.

"Oppa belum tidur?" Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya terkejut saat melihat Yunho masih terjaga di ruang keluarga. Berkas-berkas tampak berserakan di meja sedangkan namja tampan itu tampak tengah duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sengaja di bawanya ke rumah.

"Ehm...oppa mau coklat hangat?" tawar Jaejoong, Yunho menatapnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Yeoja cantik itu kemudian melangkah menuju dapur, niatnya tadi memang mau ke dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering jadi dia berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap hangatnya.

"Minumlah oppa!" Jaejoong menempatkan cangkir untuk Yunho tak jauh dari tempat duduk namja itu.

"Ehm..." gumam Yunho, fokusnya masih pada berkas-berkasnya. Memeriksanya dengan serius kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya atau bila ada yang tak sesuai dia akan mencoretnya kemudian menyingkirkannya.

"Oppa lelah?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di sofa yang digunakan Yunho untuk menyandarkan punggungnya. Yunho menoleh dan hanya melempar senyumnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekati Yunho. Dengan perlahan yeoja cantik itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh bahu lebar Yunho. Namja tampan itu berjengit kaget dan reflek menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap penuh tanya mata bulat istrinya itu.

"Aku akan memijat bahu, oppa. Untuk mengurangi lelah yang oppa rasakan." Jaejoong tersenyum hangat dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Memberi pijatan lembut pada bahu Yunho.

"Gomawo." lirih Yunho, namja itu mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya tapi sia-sia. Konsentrasinya terganggu dengan gerakan lembut tangan Jaejoong pada bahunya. Jantungnya bahkan sudah bertalu-talu riang, mendapat perlakuan manis dari istri tercintanya. Ah...senangnya.

"Apa kau sering melakukan ini pada Hyunjoong hyung, Jae?" rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menggelitik hatinya membuat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir hati Yunho.

"Maksud oppa?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada bahu Yunho.

"Ya...seperti ini, kau memijat bahu Hyunjoong hyung saat dia lelah." ujar Yunho, namja tampan itu memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan sang istri.

"Tidak pernah, Hyunjoong oppa tidak pernah bersedia bila aku ingin melakukannya. Jangankan memijat bahunya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja tidak boleh." tutur Jaejoong, matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat kembali saat-saat bersama Hyunjoong.

"B-benarkah?" hati Yunho serasa tercubit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Hyunjoong terlalu mencintai Jaejoong, hingga kakaknya itu tak pernah rela Jaejoong kelelahan melayani kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Kakaknya terlalu memanjakan Jaejoong. Sedangkan dia, Yunho tak pernah tahu bagaimana repotnya Jaejoong mengurusinya dan anaknya. Dia tak pernah peduli, apa saat ini Jaejoong lelah atau tidak. Lalu pantaskah dia di sebut namja yang sangat mencintai yeoja cantik itu. Sedangkan dia tak pernah berusaha untuk membahagiakan sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu.

.

.

Grep

.

.

"O-oppa...waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat lengan kekar Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat namja itu. Mata bulat yeoja cantik itu mengerjab lucu.

"Mianhae...mianhae Jae." gumam Yunho lirih.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong yang semakin di buat heran dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau pasti lelah mengurusiku." Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata bulat yang menatapnya heran.

"M-maksud oppa apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, dia masih tak mengerti akan maksud Yunho.

"Kau sendirian, mengurusku, mengurus Moonbin, belum lagi harus membereskan rumah ini. Sendiri, kau melakukannya sendirian. Kau pasti lelah, Jae."

"Aku memang lelah oppa, tapi aku ikhlas melakukannya. Bukankah ini memang tugas seorang istri. Dan itu impianku sejak dulu, impian yang sempat tertunda karena Hyunjoong oppa. Tapi sekarang bisa aku wujudkan bersama Yunho oppa." Jaejoong menatap lembut Yunho.

"Bukankah justru enak bila ada pembantu, Jae. Kau tidak perlu kelelahan, kau bisa tinggal memerintah apa yang kau mau."

"Ehm...tidak juga. Aku ingin seperti umma, Oppa. Umma selalu melayani sendiri semua kebutuhan keluarganya. Meski waktu appa masih hidup kami bisa dikatakan cukup kaya di desa kami tapi umma tak pernah mempekerjakan seorang pembantu. Dia melakukan semua sendiri, hanya sesekali kami membantu. Umma pernah berpesan padaku, 'jadilah istri yang baik Joongie, layani suamimu denga baik, didik anakmu dengan baik. Jangan pernah biarkan orang lain melayani suami dan anakmu'. Dan inilah yang aku lakukan untuk keluarga baruku sekarang. Aku ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk oppa."

"Kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku, Jae?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Oppa. Apa oppa tidak menyesal menikah denganku? Aku seorang janda, sudah memiliki anak lagi, padahal aku yakin oppa bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan tentu saja bukan janda sepertiku."

"A-aku..."

"Aku janji oppa, seandainya oppa menemukan yeoja yang jauh lebih oppa cintai nanti, maka aku dengan senang hati akan melepas oppa untuk yeoja itu."

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Jae. Jadi mungkin kau menganggap pernikahan ini hanya beban untukmu. Jadi..ya...kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakan semua itu." meski diucapkan dengan nada yang pelan, tapi Jaejoong tahu, setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir hati suaminya itu sarat akan kemarahan.

"Awalnya iya oppa. Ini beban berat untukku. Aku harus menikah dengan namja yang pernah menjadi adik iparku. Aku menikah dengan namja yang sosoknya tidak begitu aku kenal sebelumnya. Apalagi aku selalu berpikir mungkin saja Yunho oppa sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Apa hati yeoja itu tidak sakit bila tahu oppa menikahi kakar ipar oppa sendiri? Aku selalu memikirkan kenyaman oppa, makanya ketika aku rasa oppa mulai tak nyaman dengan kehadiran kami, aku lebih memilih menghindar. Sikap dingin oppa membuatku berpikir, pernikahan ini tak pernah oppa inginkan. Karena itulah aku berpikir untuk melepas oppa seandainya oppa menemukan yeoja lain yang oppa cintai. Kalau oppa mengatakan aku tidak mencintai oppa, mungkin benar oppa. Saat ini aku belum bisa mencintai oppa tapi bukan berarti aku tak berusaha untuk mencintai Oppa. Aku berusaha oppa, berusaha mencintai dan mengabdikan hidupku untuk oppa." tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar, airmata hampir keluar dari mata bulat indahnya. Namun bibir cherrynya masih menyunggingkan senyum tulus untuk Yunho. Beban berat di pundaknya terasa berkurang setelah mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini selalu membebaninya.

"J-jae..." desis Yunho tergagap. Jadi istrinya itu selalu memikirkannya lebih dulu, memikirkab kenyamanannya.

.

.

Grep

.

.

"Saranghae, Boo. Saranghae..." Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Boo! Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti, nama yang asing baginya atau itu nama yeoja yang dicintai suaminya.

"Ehm...i-itu...ehm..." Yunho melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa saat Jaejoong menanyakan siapa 'Boo' itu.

"Yeoja yang oppa cintai?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Ehm...i-itu panggilan sayangku untuk...ehm...untuk...untukkamuJae." Yunho kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kepalanya tertunduk malu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Mwo! Oppa bicara apa? Aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas, untuk siapa panggilan itu oppa?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Ehm...untukmu Jae." jawab Yunho kemudian, kepalanya yang tiba-tiba mendongak hampir saja membentur wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah menatapnya.

"Untukku!' ulang Jaejoong tak percaya, telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jae boleh aku jujur?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya...sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini untukmu. Sejak...ehm...sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Kapan? Aku pikir kita baru bertemu saat Hyunjoong oppa membawaku ke mansion Jung. Apa sejak itu, oppa?"

"Ani...Pertemuan pertama kita adalah saat kau sedang menjalani hukumanmu pada masa ospek sebagai mahasiswa baru di Cassieopea university. Kau memakai topi bergambar gajah lalu berteriak " Songsaenim, saranghae " dengan kedua tangan yang kau letakkan di atas kepala membentuk simbol Love." Yunho memperagakan gerakan Jaejoong dulu, dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, membentuk simbol love.

"Omo! J-jadi...ah..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu. Itu kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia masih mahasiswa dan sedang menjalani hukuman karena telat masuk ospek di hari kedua. Kakak kelasnya memerintahkan dia untuk berteriak 'saranghae' pada dosen tamu yang kebetulan saat itu tengah melintas di koridor tak jauh dari tempatnya di jemur. Astaga...ternyata! Dunia memang sempit.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada saat itu juga, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat suka saat bibir mungil ini tertarik ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyum indah. Senyum yang menenangkan, senyum yang mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Tapi...saat hyung membawamu ke rumah dan memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istrinya, aku tahu saat itu aku harus mengubur cinta ini."

.

.

Grep

.

.

"Mianhae oppa." Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho dan menggumamkan maaf.

"Bukan salahmu Jae. Aku yang tidak bisa jujur, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, ya...hanya padamu." Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat indah yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Selama ini dia merasa yakin Yunho pasti memiliki banyak mantan pacar, mengingat latar belakang Yunho apalagi di tunjang dengan wajah tampannya. Tapi ternyata...

" Aku hanya pernah satu kali jatuh cinta, Boo. Dan itu hanya padamu. Tidak ada yang lainnya." ujar Yunho mantap. Jaejoong terharu mendengar penuturan Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Chup

"Saranghae, Boo. Aku harap suatu saat kau bisa membalas ungkapan cintaku." Yunho mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong kemudian membelai lembut pipi putih Jaejoong. Mimpinya hampir terwujud, hal-hal yang dulu hanya bisa di bayangkan kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi kenyataan.

_"Hyung, aku mencintainya. Biarkan aku menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri. Ijinkan aku menemaninya menghabiskan sisa hidup kami. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia. Selamanya."_ janji Yunho dalam hati.

"Boo...ehm...meski terasa asing tapi aku sangat menyukainya oppa." ujar Jaejoong malu.

Dengan gemas Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong masuk dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat diiringi kecupan-kecupan ringan di kepala istri cantiknya. Dia bisa bernafas lega saat ini. Cinta yang selama ini di pendamnya sendiri kini dapat di baginya dengan sang belahan hati.

.

.

.

.

Babak baru kehidupan rumah tangga kecil mereka baru saja di mulai. Cinta yang dulu terpendam kini sudah terungkap. Cinta yang belum tumbuh mungkin akan segera tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Haaaahhh...**_

_**akhirnya kelar juga...**_

_**Ada yang nunggu ff ini...**_

_**ada yang kecewakh gara-gara ceritanya makin hancur kayak gini...**_

_**sebenarnya gk pede update chap ini...**_

_**takut ada yang merasa alurnya terlalu cepat...**_

_**Mianhae...jeongmal Mianhae...**_

_**Saya mengalami kebuntuan dalam melanjtkn ff ini,...**_

_**tapi saya aka berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan baik.**_

_**Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini...**_

_**Kalian penyemangat saya...**_

_**I love you all 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiisss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Yunho melipat tangannya di dada, matanya nanar menatap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memasak diiringi senandung kecil dari bibir mungil yeoja cantik itu. Membuat bibir hati milik Yunho tertarik ke samping membentuk segaris senyum.

Beruntungnya dia memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong. Cantik, baik, pengertian, perhatian dan sayang keluarga. Kurang apalagi. Cinta! Cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan mereka.

Yunho melangkah dengan menjinjitkan kakinya menuju tempat Jaejoong berada. Langkahnya di buat sepelan mungkin hingga tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, lengan kekar namja tampan itu terulur melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Eh..." Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, oppa. Tidurlah lagi, nanti ku bangunkan." ujar Jaejoong pelan, ini memang masih terlalu pagi. Masih pukul lima, jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau dia menyuruh Yunho tidur lagi, biasanya Yunho bangun jam setengah tujuh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur lagi, aroma masakanmu terlalu menusuk hidung, hingga membuatku langsung membuka mata." Yunho menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Kau selalu tampak cantik di lihat dari manapun, Boo. Termasuk dari samping seperti ini, batin Yunho.

"Jinja! Apa baunya tak enak oppa?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengaduk kuah sup, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya yang lansung di sambut wajah Yunho. Dan sekali lagi dia di buat berjengit kaget.

"Sangat enak, Boo." Yunho mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong, membuat mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu.

"Eung..." Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho. Tampan, dari jarak sedekat ini Yunho oppa benar terlihat tampan, batin Jaejoong mengagumi wajah tampan suaminya.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jae?

Yunho agak menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya teramat sangat lucu dan terlihat polos. Beruntung sekali Hyunjoong hyung menjadi yang pertama untukmu, Boo. Batin Yunho iri.

.

.

"Kimbab!" Yunho menatap gulungan nasi berisi sayuran, telur dan tuna dengan lapisan rumput laut di bagian luarnya. Menggiurkan!

"Oppa mau?" tawar Jaejoong sambil mengiris Kimbab uang masih berupa gulungan. Di sodorkannya potongan kecil Kimbab itu tepat di depan mulut Yunho.

"Ehm..." Yunho menggumam dalam kunyahannya. Enak, rasanya pas di lidahnya. Berbeda sekali dengan buatan ibunya.

"Bagaimana oppa?" Jaejoong menatap cemas Yunho yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mashita." bisik Yunho, membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah. Senyum senang terpatri di bibir mungil itu.

"Aku mau lagi, Boo!" pinta Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mengiris Kimbab itu kemudian menyodorkan lagi tepat di depan bibir hati Yunho. Namja itu menggigit sebagian Kimbabnya kemudian memberi isyarat Jaejoong untuk menggigit bagian lainnya.

"Ani..." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Yunho memasang mimik memohon, membuat Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisa Kimbab yang tidak di gigit Yunho.

Seringai licik tercipta di bibir hati Yunho yang tentu saja tak di sadari Jaejoong. Ketika bibir Jaejoong sudah menggigit Kimbabnya dengan cepat Yunho mengunyah bagiannya hingga bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Jaejoong menjengit kaget dan membulatkan mata indahnya. Hampir saja di memundurkan tubuhnya tapi Yunho malah menariknya semakin mendekat.

Lama mereka pada posisi seperti itu. Tidak ada gerakan lebih dari Yunho, hanya menempelkan bibir dan memeluk erat. Tidak berani, Yunho tak berani bertindak lebih. Hanya seperti ini saja jantungnya sudah menggila apalagi kalau sampai di gerakkan. Dia belum siap mati dan membuat Jaejoong menjadi janda untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

Tubuh yeoja cantik itu menegang, kedua tangannya meremas kuat apron yang dipakainya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama baginya karena dulu dia cukup sering berciuman dengan Hyunjoong, bukan hanya menempel saja.

Tapi mengapa rasanya berbeda sekali dengan ketika pertama kali Hyunjoong menciumnya. Saat ini Jaejoong merasa seperti gadis yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, cukup kencang. Dan kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di sekitarnya. Perasaannya meluap-luap dan dia tak tahu harus menyebut perasaan ini apa.

"Mma...huuuwwweeeee...hhuuuuwwweeeee..."

"Moonbin!" Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho dan memekikkan nama anaknya saat telinganya menangkap jerit tangis Moonbin. Secepat kilat Jaejoong melesat menuju kamarnya. Anaknya itu akan mengalami mood yang buruk kalau dibiarkan menangis terlalu lama.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho meraba bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian tangannya turun ke dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih menggila meski Jaejoong kini tak lagi ada dihadapannya.

"Saranghae, Boo."

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong kembali ke dapur dengan menggendong Moonbin yang sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Di lihatnya Yunho tengah duduk dan sedang memakan sesuatu.

"Oppa makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Yunho tersedak saking kagetnya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...Kau mengagetkanku, Boo." Yunho meminum segelas air sampai tandas.

"Mian oppa..."Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho, meletakkan Moonbin di kursi khusus balita kemudian kembali masuk dapur.

"Omo!" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba, perasaan tadi saat dia meninggalkan dapur, dapur masih terlihat rapi, meski dia sedang memasak. Tapi sekarang, potongan Kimbab berceceran dimana-mana, belum lagi kuah sup yang mengotori kompor. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, bersidekap dan menatap tajam Yunho. Menyadari aura tak mengenakkan yang di tebar Jaejoong, Yunho hanya meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yanh tidak gatal.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencoba, Boo." ujar Yunho beralasan.

"Mencoba bukan berarti harus menghancurkan dapurku 'kan oppa? Lalu kenapa oppa menghabiskan Kimbabnya." Jaejoong masih setia dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho.

"Heee...Kimbabnya sangat enak, Boo. Sayamg kalau hanya di lihat, jadi aku makan saja semuanya. Lagipula kau membuatnya terlalu banyak, Boo. Kalau untuk sarapan saja kau tak harus membuatnya sebanyak itu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan Kimbab itu untuk sarapan, oppa? Aku membuat Kimbab yang banyak untuk bekal kita ke taman bermain." Jaejoong semakin geram dengan tingkah Yunho yang masih tampak cengengesan, namun sejurus kemudian ekspresi Yunho tamoak berubah saat Jaejoong menyebut taman bermain.

"Kita? Ke taman bermain?" ulang Yunho, pikirannya masih mencari-cari ingatannya tentang taman bermain, kalau Jaejoong mengatakan 'kita' berarti Aku, Jaejoong dan Moonbin. Lalu...

"Apa oppa lupa?" Jaejoong menatap cemas Yunho yang masih tampak berpikir, jangan-jangan suaminya itu lupa.

"Astaga!" seru Yunho saat mengingat kembali janjinya untuk membawa anak dan istri jalan-jalan ke taman bermain.

"Oppa lupa ya?" Jaejoong kembali memastikan.

"Ah...i-itu Boo...ehm...mian. A-aku lupa." Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa akan janjinya sendiri.

"Apa oppa sudah ada janji hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, dia masih berharap Yunho tak memiliki janji apapun hari ini.

"Ehm...ne. A-aku ada janji bermain golf dengan beberapa rekan kerjaku." ujar Yunho tak enak. Ish! Yunho pabbo, pekik Yunho dalam hati.

"Oo...ya sudah...oppa pergi saja dengan rekan bisnis oppa. Ke taman bermainnya bisa kapan-kapan saja." meski kecewa tapi Jaejoong berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Hah...siapa dia yang berharap lebih, Yunho baik padanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Boo..." gumam Yunho pelan saat melihat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum paksanya.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa, oppa. Mandilah!" Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan urusan dapurnya, melanjutkan yang tertunda sekalian membersihkan dapur yang tampak kotor.

"Boo..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, membalik tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaejoong, hingga kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu.

"Ehm...bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan." tawar Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap penuh harap Jaejoong.

"Tidak oppa. Yunho oppa pergi sendiri ne. Aku takut akan mengganggu oppa kalau kami ikut. Mandilah oppa." Jaejoong melepas tangkupan tangan Yunho lalu mendorong Yunho keluar dari dapur.

"Boo...kau harus ikut, ini perintah bukan permintaan!" Yunho mencegah langkah Jaejoong yang hendak meninggalkannya. Di tangkupnya kembali wajah cantik itu dan di tatapnya dalam mata bulat indah itu.

"O-oppa...aku ti-tidak..." kalimat bernada protesan hendak meluncur dari bibir semerah cherry itu, tapi Yunho sudah mengibaskan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Boo." ujar Yunho menegaskan, Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk tenang di samping Yunho yang duduk di balik kemudi mobilnya, dengan Moonbin yang tampak terlonjak senang di atas pangkuannya. Namja kecil itu tampak bergumam senang, kedua tangannya bertepuk riang.

Mobil audy putih yang tampak mewah itu berjalan pelan membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Setelah perdebatan kecil itu dan paksaan dari Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya mau ikut Yunho bermain golf.

"Kau tampak senang, Jagoan?" Yunho mengacak gemas rambut Moonbin, menghasilkan tatapan tak suka dari mata bulat kecil milik Moonbin.

"Ppa...!" pekik Moonbin tak suka, di tepisnya tangan besar sang ayah dari atas kepalanya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, oppa." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, di usapnya lembut kepala namja kecilnya kemudian mencium gemas pipi anaknya.

"Lucu sekali caranya marah, Boo." Yunho tersenyum geli, sesekali menatap putranya yang sesekali juga masih melempar tatapan marah padanya.

"Kata umma, mirip sekali dengan Yunho oppa waktu masih seumuran Binnie." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Jeongmal!" Yunho tercengang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Ish...memalukan." wajah Yunho bersemu malu.

"Ppa...ppa..." Moonbin terlonjak senang di pangkuan Jaejoong, tangannya bertepuk dengan mulut yang tak berhenti memanggil sang ayah.

"Apa Jagoan?" Yunho menoleh sebentar.

"...gi...dung...gi...na..." Moonbin menunjuk semangat sebuah tempat, mata bulatnya berbinar.

"Dia bicara apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho yang sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Moonbin.

"Dia mengajak kesana, oppa." Jaejoong menunjuk arah yang di tunjuk Moonbin, sebuah bianglala indah tampak berputar pelan di sana.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat yang di tunjuk Moonbin. Mata musangnya ikut menatap apa yang di tunjuk anak dan istrinya tadi dan baru Yunho sadari dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain.

"Ehm...Boo...!" panggil Yunho pelan.

"Ne." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang tampak ragu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ajak Moonbin kesana saja?" tanya Yunho meminta pertimbangan Jaejoong.

"Kalau kita kesana, bagaimana dengan teman-temqn oppa yang sudah menunggu oppa. Kalau aku, aku menurut saja kemana oppa mengajakku."

"Tapi Moonbin kelihatannya sangat ingin kesana, Boo."

"Kita bisa kesana lain waktu oppa, tempat itu buka setiap hari. Kalau bertemu dengan rekan oppa 'kan tidak setiap hari, kalian punya kesibukan masing-masing, kadang sebulan sekali saja belum tentu bisa bertemu."

"Apa aku tidak di sebut egois kalau seperti itu, Boo?"

"Ehm...tidak juga, tergantung bagaimana orang memandangnya oppa."

"Kalau menurutmu?"

"Egois."

"Mwo!"

"Egois, tadi aku sudah berencana kalau oppa tidak ikut ke taman bermain maka aku akan mengajak Minnie, tapi oppa malah memaksaku ikut oppa."

"Minnie? Big NO, Boo."

"Wae?"

"Aku tak suka, dia suka sekali menempel padamu."

"Minnie adikmu sendiri oppa, tak sepantasnya oppa bicara seperti itu. Lagipula Hyunjoong oppa dulu tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, Minnie memang seperti itu, dia memang sangat manja tapi hanya kemanjaan seorang adik pada kakak perempuannya."

Yunho mencengkram kuat kemudinya, matanya nyalang menatap ke depan, nafasnya naik turun dengan mulut terkatup, namja itu tampak sedang menahan amarahnya. Hyunjoong, dia sangat benci di banding-bandingkan dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"O-oppa..." Jaejoong tergagap melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Yunho.

"Aku bukan Hyunjoong hyung, Jae." suara bass yang terkesan dingin keluar bersamaan dengan kalimat bernada tak suka dari bibir hati yang sebelumnya sempat terkatup.

"Keluarlah bila memang kau ingin pergi dengan Minnie." Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong, mata musangnya menebar pandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"A-ani." lirih Jaejoong diiringi gelengan pelan dari kepalanya, tak sanggup beradu pandang dengan mata musang Yunho, Jaejoong memilih menunduikan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Moonbin. Dia takut Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Hiks...hiks...Mma..." Moonbin bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Jaejoong, tubuh kecil berontak ingin lepas.

Mendengar isakan lirih Moonbin, membuat Yunho seakan tersadar dari amarahnya. Mata musangnya yang semula menatap tajam Jaejoong kini dilembutkan. Perasaan bersalah menyusup di hatinya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong tampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho, diangkatnya pelan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk dalam. Hati Yunho terasa tercubit saat melihat bulir-bulir airmata sudah membasahi kedua pipi putih itu.

"Mian..." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan, diusapnya pelan airmata yang membasahi pipi yeoja yang paling di cintainya itu.

"Mianhae oppa...hiks..." isak Jaejoong.

"Sssstttt...aku yang salah, Boo. Mianhae..."

Plak

Moonbin memukul keras tangan Yunho yang tengah mengusap airmata Jaejoong, mata bulatnya menyipit dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Yunho. Marah sekali kelihatannya.

Hup

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Moonbin dari pangkuan Jaejoong, tapi tampaknya namja kecil itu tak menyukai tindakan sang ayah. Dengan sedikit brutal tangan kecil Moonbin memukuli dada bidang Yunho, menolak sang ayah yang ingin memangkunya.

"Ooouuuccchh...!" Yunho terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Moonbin menggigit lengannya, kemudian kembali memukuli dada Yunho.

"Binnie...jangan sayang!" Jaejoong berusaha meraih tangan Moonbin yang tengah memukuli Yunho.

"Ppa...huuuwwweeeeee...huuuwweeee...!" jerit Moonbin pecah tepat saat Jaejoong berhasil meraih tangan kecil bocah gembil itu.

"Sssstttt...uljima baby..." Yunho menepuk pelan punggung kecil Moonbin, namja kecil itu tak lagi menolak saat Yunho menggendongnya ala koala. Bahkan kepala kecilnya kini sudah bersandar manja di dada bidang Yunho

"Biar aku saja oppa." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meminta Moonbin dari Yunho tapi namja bermata musang itu menolaknya.

"Aku bisa, Boo. Ssssttt...dia terlihat sangat marah, kelihatannya dia tak suka aku menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis, Boo." ujar Yunho tanpa menghentikan usapan lembutnya pada punggung sang anak.

"Mma...hiks...mik..." tangan kecil Moonbin terulur, minta di gendong sang ibu.

"Ne...sini sayang...uuuugghh..." Jaejoong mengambil Moonbin, meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Tangan kecil Moonbin sudah berusaha melepas kancing kemeja yang di pakai Jaejoong.

"Sabar sayang..." ujar Jaejoong lembut, tangannya menggantikan tugas tangan Moonbin yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya. Namja kecil itu terkekeh senang melihat sang ibu yang sedang bersiap memberinya susu.

Yunho menelan ludahnya berat saat mata musangnya melihat Jaejoong yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya. Oh Tuhan! Ini termasuk anugerah atau musibah, batin Yunho.

Mata musang milik Yunho nyaris meloncat keluar saat dada putih Jaejoong terpampang jelas di depannya. Belum terlihat sepenuhnya, karena memang Jaejoong belum mulai menyusui Moonbin. Tapi sungguh, hal itu berhasil membuat sesuatu diantara dua paha Yunho bereaksi.

"Ehm...t-tunggu Boo!" seru Yunho tergagap, mencegah Jaejoong yang hampir mengeluarkan payudaranya dari bra, mengingat Moonbin yang terus merengek.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya mendengar seruan Yunho. Astaga! Dia baru sadar kalau Yunho masih duduk di sampingnya. Secepat kliat Jaejoong kembali merapatkan bajunya, sebisa mungkin menutupi dadanya yang sempat terekspos.

"Mma...mik...!" pekik Moonbin kesal saat ibunya kembali menutup bajunya, namja kecil itu berpikir ibunya pasti tidak akan menyusuinya.

"A-aku ke-keluar saja, k-kau bisa memanggilku setelah selesai menyusui, Binnie." tanpa menoleh dan menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho segera keluar dari mobilnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia tetap berada di dalam mobil itu. Bukan hanya detak jantungnya yang harus di tenangkan, tapi sesuatu yang mulai bereaksi di tubuh bawahnya juga butuh penanganan ekstr saat ini.

"Hhh...kau membuat umma malu, baby-ah." Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi gembil Moonbin, bocah kecil itu terkekeh di antara aktifitasnya menyusu pada ibunya.

"Nappeun, eoh?" Jaejoong kembali mencubit pipi gembil putranya. Hah...tampaknya si kecil itu mengerti benar kebutuhan sang ayah.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

Yunho mengetuk kaca mobil tepat di sebelah Jaejoong, memberi isyarat pada istrinya untuk menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perintah sang suami.

"Sudah selesai, Boo?" tanya Yunho setelah kaca mobilnya di turunkan, tubuh besarnya dicondongkan ke depan, lengan kirinya bersandar di pintu, hingga jarak wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne oppa." jawab Jaejoong singkat, wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu mengingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu.

"A-aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita masuk kesana, Boo." ujar Yunho memberitahu, tangan kanannya menunjukkan dua tiket yang sudah di belinya.

"A-apa oppa..."

"Mereka membatalkan acaranya, Boo. Jadi kita punya waktu bermain sepuasnya di sini." Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Jeongmal!" mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar indah, sama halnya dengan si kecil Moonbin. Meski dia tak tahu maksud ucapan kedua orangtuanya, tapi saat melihat orangtuanya tersenyum bahagia dia jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ne...kkajja." Yunho membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong, mempersilahkan sang istri keluar dari mobil itu.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya, oppa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Ada petugas yang akan memarkirkannya, Boo. Kkajja..."

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong mengangga meliha apa yang ada di dalam taman bermain itu. Hampir semua permainan tersedia di sana. Luar biasa, kata itulah yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Menakjubkan, Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya, mengamati setiap sudut yang bisa di jangkau matanya.

Tak beda jauh dari ibunya, Moonbin tampak terlonjak senang dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Boo..." Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kekagumannya.

"Ah...n-ne oppa."

"Kau baru pertama ke sini?"

"Ne oppa." Yunho tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang di sini seharian, sayang. Sini, biar aku yang menggendong Moonbin." Yunho mengambil Moonbin dari gendongan Jaejoong, menggendong namja kecil itu yang tampak antusias.

"Ppa...na..." Moonbin menunjuk sebuah permainan yang cukup ekstrem. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat melihat apa yang di tunjuk putra kecilnya.

"O-oppa...aku tak mau naik itu." ujar Jaejoong ketakutan, tubuh kecilnya di sembunyikan di balik tubuh kekar sang suami.

"Heee...kita tak akan menaikinya, Boo. Permainan itu tidak aman untuk Binnie." Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah lega mendengar penuturan Yunho, ya setidaknya mereka tak perlu mencoba naik permainan yang di tunjuk Moonbin. Membayangkan saja membuat perut mual dan kepala pening, apalagi kalau benar-benar naik.

"Lain kali kita akan mencobanya, Boo. Saat kita pergi berdua kesini nanti." goda Yunho, membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong mendadak pucat, syok.

"A-ani oppa, aku tak mau." Jaejoong menggeleng keras menolak keinginan Yunho.

"Umma takut, jagoan." Yunho berbicara pada Moonbin.

"Mma..ut...xixixixi..." Moonbin terkikik geli di akhir kalimat tak jelasnya. Jaejoong mendelik mendengar kikikan putranya. Tunggu! Putranya itu mentertawakannya? Ish!

"Yah...kau mengejek umma, Jung Moonbin!" seru Jaejoong, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menggelitiki tubuh gembul anaknya.

"Hehehe...aaaa...xixixi...Ppa..." Moonbin bergerak kegelian dalam gendongan sang ayah, namja kecil itu berusaha mencari perlindungan ayahnya.

"Ooouuuch...Boo sudah." Yunho mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecil Moonbin yang aktif bergerak di dalam gendongannya akibat ulah Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Anak dan ayah sama saja, batin Jaejoong.

"Kkajja...kita mulai petualangan kita, Jagoan. Ayo Boo." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Moonbin dan mendudukkannya di bahunya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Senyum ceria tampak menghiasi wajah keluarga kecil Yunho tatkala mereka memulai petualangannya di taman bermain. Sengaja mereka memilih permainan yang aman untuk Moonbin dan melihat beberapa hewan yang memang juga terdapat di taman itu.

Mulai dari istana game, dimana semua game khusus anak-anak terdapat di dalamnya.

"Yah..." desah Jaejoong kecewa saat usahanya mengambil sebuah boneka gajah lewat penjepit ternyata berbuah kegagalan.

"Kau bisa mencobanya lagi kalau mau, Boo." Yunho terkeleh pelan melihat raut kekecewaan pada wajah istrinya, kalau saja tidak di tempat umum, ingin sekali dia mencium pipi yeojanya itu.

"Ppa...tu..." Moonbin menunjuk sebuah game mobil-mobilan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Menuruti keinginan putranya, Yunho kini tengah memegangi tubuh Moonbin yang terus terlonjak senang di atas sebuah mobil-mobilan. Meski tak tahu cara memainkan permainan itu tapi bocah kecil iti tampak sangat senang. Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Moonbin, senyum hangat terpatri di bibir cherry itu saat melihat tawa senang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungil Moonbin.

"Gomawo oppa." lirih Jaejoong penuh haru, di tatapnya Yunho yang tengah memberi senyum tampannya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Tak hanya di istana game, mereka kini melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat para binatang dipelihara di taman bermain itu. Langkah mereka kini terhenti di depan kandang singa. Kandang singa itu cukup aman, karena di batasi oleh kaca tebal anti pecah.

Mata Moonbin menatap kagum raja hutan itu, bibir mungilnya berceloteh riang. Tapi tak lama kemudian gumaman riang itu berubah jadi pekik ketakutan saat sang singa membuka lebar mulutnya dan mengaum keras.

"Huuuaaa...!" pekik Moonbin takut, tubuh kecilnya langsung di rapatkan ke tubuh sang ayah dengan kepala yang langsung di curukkan ke leher namja dewasa itu.

"Hey...Jagoan tidak boleh takut, lagipula ada appa di sini sayang." Yunho mengusap lembut punggung kecil Moonbin, berusaha menenangkan namja kecilnya tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang terlihat ketakutan di sampingnya.

"O-oppa bisakah k-kita pergi dari sini?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju bagian pinggang milik Yunho, kepalanya di sembunyikan di lengan Yunhi dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Boo..." Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, namja itu tercekat melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan mengingat jarak mereka dan singa yang tengah mengaum itu cukup jauh, apalagi kandang singa itu sudah di tutup kaca tebal yang sulit di pecahkan. Tapi bukankah rasa takut bisa menghampiri siapa saja, bahkan banyak orang yang takut pada hal-hal atau benda tertentu. Balon misalnya.

"Oppa...hiks..." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

Melihat anak dan istrinya yang sudah bergetar ketakutan, Yunho memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan tetap menggendong Moonbin dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, Moonbin tampak sangat antusias melihat permainan yang menguras adrenalin. Tampak sekali namja kecil itu sangat ingin mencoba permainan itu, tangannya terus bertepuk riang, mulutnya terus memekik kegirangan saat melihat dan mendengar jeritan orang-orang menaiki permainan ekstrem itu.

Lain Moonbin, lain pula Jaejoong. Yeoja itu langsung memucat begitu berhenti di tempat permainan ektrim. Tidak, terima kasih saja kalau Yunho menawarinya naik permainan itu, membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya di putar-putar di atas permainan-permainan ekstrim itu membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah.

Prok prok prok

"Ppa...na...yo..." Moonbin menunjuk arena permainan roller coaster saat di lihatnya beberapa orang turun dan kemudian ada yang naik. Antusiasnya cukup tinggi, hingga di terus bergerak di dalam gendongan sang ayah. Kalau saja namja kecil itu bisa berlari, mungkin saat ini dia sudah berlari ke arena tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan main di sana sayang, kkajja kita pindah ke tempat lain." Yunho segera melangkah di ikuti Jaejoong sebelum si kecil kembali merengek. Hampir di setiap arena permainan untuk orang dewasa Moonbin sangat antusias untuk menaikinya dan bocah gembul itu akan merengek bila ayah dan ibunya tak menuruti keinginannya. Tapi, namanya juga anak kecil, begitu perhatiannya sudah teralih maka dia sudah akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau boleh menaikinya, sayang. Tapi nanti, nanti setelah kau besar. Permainan itu sangat berbahaya untukmu saat ini, baby-ah." kata-kata itu yang selalu diucapkan Yunho bila Moonbin mulai merengek.

Jaejoong menatap lembut Yunho yang tengah berinteraksi dengan Moonbin. Sesekali namja kecil itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar nasehat sang ayah. Tampaknya Yunho memilih kata yang tepat untuk bocah sekecil Moonbin. Beruntungnya dia saat ini, Yunho sudah cukup banyal berubah sejak malam itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa kita makan dulu." ajak Jaejoong pada Yunho saat mereka melewati sebuah restoran cepat saji, hari sudah siang mendekati sore, wajar kalau dia merasa kelaparan, belum lagi Moonbin tadi sempat menyusu padanya, pasti makanan yang di makannya tadi pagi sudah habis sekarang, karena sudah lebih dari setengah hari mereka mengelilingi taman bermain ini.

"Ne." Yunho tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang sudah masuk ke restoran itu lebih dulu. Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, mencari kursi kosong untuk tempat mereka duduk. Sedang Jaejoong melangkah mendekati counter tempat pemesanan makanan.

"Yunho-ya!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat di kenali Yunho. Namja tampan yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke asal suara. Di pojok restoran itu tampak dua keluarga yang cukup di kenalnya, lambaian tangan dari salah seorang di antara mereka membuat Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Kalian juga di sini?" tanya Yunho ketika sudah sampai di depan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Si Cho itu yang membawaku kemari." sungut namja yang tadi memanggil Yunho sambil menunjuk namja lain yang memiliki kulit pucat.

"Diamlah, Choi. Jangan hanya menggerutu saja, bukakah kau juga menikmatinya." namja yang di tunjuk memutar malas dua bola matanya.

"Bisa tidak kalian akur, selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Aku heran, bagaimana cara kalian menjalankan perusahaan kalian kalau kalian selalu bertengkar." yeoja cantik yang sedang menyuapi putranya di samping namja yang di panggil "Choi" itu menggerutu pelan.

"Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu, Bummie sayang." goda Yunho sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang masih tersisa di tempat itu.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau memanggil istri orang lain dengan panggilan semanis itu, Jung!" namja Choi itu mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Dia sepupuku Siwon-ah, aku besar bersama dia, apa dia tak pernah cerita padamu kalau dulu kita sering mandi bersama." Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, si kecil Moonbin tampak duduk tenang di atas pangkuan sang ayah.

"Apa itu benar, Chagi?" Siwon mengeram kesal.

"Kalau benar kau mau apa, Wonnie. Saat itu kita masih sama-sama kecil, belum mengerti apa-apa." yeoja cantik itu menatap kesal suaminya yang memiliki kadar kecemburuan di atas normal.

"Kau terlalu cemburu, Siwon-ah." ujar yeoja montok yang duduk di samping namja Cho.

"Itu terjadi karena aku sangat mencintainya, Minnie nunna." Siwon menatap kesal yeoja itu.

"Tapi kau berle..." kalimat yeoja yang di panggil Minnie oleh Siwon tergantung saat sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Yunho oppa." suara Jaejoong bergetar, yeoja cantik itu memegang erat nampan yang berisi makanan untuknya dan untuk sang suami, airmatanya berkumpul di ujung matanya.

"Astaga Boo!" seru Yunho kaget, dengan cepat Yunho meletakkan tubuh Moonbin di atas pangkuan Siwon sebelum dia berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"Mianhae. A-aku..." Yunho menatap canggung Jaejoong yang tampak sangat kesal dengannya.

"Aku menunggu oppa di sana, aku pikir oppa sedang ke toilet, tapi..." Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena airmatanya lebih dulu meluncur keluar membasahi pipinya.

Kesal, Jaejoong sangat kesal. Dia berpikir Yunho mengikuti langkahnya menuju counter makanan, ikut dengannya memesan makanan tapu kenyataannya. Begitu dia selesai memesan makanan dan menoleh ke belakang, Yunho tak ada di belakangnya.

Tak ingin berpikiran negatif, Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho pergi ke toilet jadi dia masih menunggu di dekat counter itu, berharap bila Yunho keluar dari toilet namja itu bisa langsung menghampirinya.

Tapi dia harus menelan kekecewaannya karena Yunho tak juga datang meski dia sudah menunggu selama hampir 15 menit. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk memutari restoran itu dan benar saja, di salah satu sudut yang cukup tersembunyi dan tak terlihat dari counter makanan tadi, Jaejoong menemukan sang suami tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya mungkin.

"Boo...mian." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan, sungguh dia sempat lupa akan Jaejoong saat tengaj asik bercanda dengan teman-temannya tadi.

Yunho mengambil nampan yang di pegang Jaejoong, meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggiring yeoja itu ke kursi yang tadi sempat di dudukinya.

"Boo...mianhae..." Yunho kembali meminta maaf, di genggamnya erat tangan Jaejoong, matanya menatap Jaejoong yang masih sesengukan.

"Aku pikir tadi kau kesini sendirian, Yun-ah." yeoja montok yang di panggil Minnie tadi menatap heran Yunho.

"Pabbo, penyakit lupamu memang tak pernah hilang, oppa." yeoja cantik yang duduk di samping Siwon ikut buka suara.

"Boo..." desah Yunho pelan.

"Gwenchana oppa." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, meski masih kesal namun Jaejoong berusaha untuk meredam kekesalannya itu. Dia juga yang salah, kalau saja di memberitahu Yunho terlebih dahulu, mungkin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi.

"Mma..." rengek Moonbin yang berada dalam pangkuan Siwon, tangannya terulur meminta gendong pada sang ibu.

Plak

"Omo!" seru Siwon kaget saat melihat Moonbin menepis keras tangan Yunho yang terulur untuk mengambilnya dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Ish!" Yunho berjengit, kembali dia melupakan sesuatu, Moonbin sangat benci Yunho yang membuat ibunya menangis. Dan kali ini dia telah membuat ibu namja kecilnya menangis.

"Ppa...at...hiks...hiks...Mma..." pekik Moonbin tak suka,mata bulat kecilnya menatap nyalang Yunho diiringi bulir-bulir airmata yang mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil Moonbin dari pangkuan Siwon. Namja kecil itu langsung memeluk erat ibunya ketika tubuh kecilnya sudah berpindah. Di curukkannya kepala kecilnya di dada sang ibu.

"Dia sangat tak suka kalau aku membuat ibunya menangis." ujar Yunho menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya yang memberi tatapan heran pada mereka.

"Kau pintar sekali, chagi. Bagus, lakukan hal itu, biar appamu yang pabbo itu tak terus-terusan menyakiti ummamu." Yeoja bernama Minnie tadi bertepuk riang, mendukung tindakan Moonbin.

"Yak! Sungmin nunna!" pekik Yunho kesal, apa-apaan yeoja itu, bukannya prihatin malah kelihatannya senang sekali, gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Boo...mianhae..." ujar Yunho lirih, mata musangnya menatap teduh sosok cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho memutuskan mengajak istri dan anaknya pulang setelah sore menjelang. Apalagi Jaejoong dan Moonbin sudah tampak lelah. Tapi bukannya membawa istrinya pulang, Yunho kini mengajak Jaejoong menikmati malam di pinggir sungai Han.

"Gwenchana oppa, tadi hanya salah paham. Kalau saja aku mengatakan lebih dulu pada oppa, mungkin kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan terulang." Jaejoong tersenyum hangat pada suaminya. Sejak tadi suaminya itu tak berhenti mengucapkan maaf, meski Jaejoong tak berhenti pula mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi dia belum memaafkanku, Boo." Yunho beralih menatap Moonbin yang sedang tidur sambil mengulum dada Jaejoong. Jantung Yunho kembali berdetak kencang saat dada putih istrinya kembali tertangkap mata musangnya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil oppa. Binnie tak mengerti apa-apa, dia hanya menggunakan matanya untuk menilai sesuatu, bukan pikiran dan hatinya. Oppa tak perlu khawatir." Jaejoong membelai lembut pipi gembil Moonbin.

"Tetap saja aku yang bersalah, Boo. Aku bukan kep..." kata-kata Yunho terputus saat telunjuk Jaejoong menempel di bibir hatinya.

"Ssssttt...jangan bicara seperti itu oppa. Kita sedang memulai membina keluarga kita, sangat wajar kalau masih sering terjadi kesalahan, aku bisa memakluminya." ujar lembut Jaejoong, dia tak ingin menambah rasa bersalah yang Yunho rasakan saat ini yang mungkin saja bisa memicu pertengkaran.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuh bibirnya, menurunkannya dan membawanya tepat di dada bidangnya yang tengah berdetak kencang.

"Jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang setiap kali kedekatan seperti ini tercipta, Boo. Aku pastikan akan selalu seperti itu sampai kapan pun. Karena aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong."

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Kalau tadi pagi bibur hatinya hanya menempel di atas bibir cherry Jaejoong, kali ini Yunho lebih berani untuk melumat bibir istrinya. Pelan, lembut dan penuh cinta.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas baju bagian dada Yunho, matanya perlahan terpejam. Sekali lagi ini bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi kenapa rasanya ini yang pertama.

Yunho semakin melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong saat di rasa Jaejoong tak menolaknya perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar lumatannya semakin dalam.

"Eugh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan saat lidah Yunho kini bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya, menjelajahi setiap isi dalam rongga tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum dalam lumatannya saat telinganya menangkap lenguhan Jaejoong. Hatinya bersorak gembira. Tapi tak berapa lama Yunho merasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil di bagian dadanya. Tampaknya Jaejoong membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan lumatannya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang tampak terengah mengatur nafas. Dengan gemas Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong. Sungguh kalau saja dia tak ingat dimana saat ini mereka berada, mungkin Yunho sudah menindih tubuh Jaejoong saat ini. Istrinya saat ini terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Saranghae, Boo." Yunho menghapus jejak saliva yang tersisa di dagu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang sedang berada di dagunya. Kemudian membawa tangan besar itu ke dadanya.

"Meski jantung ini belum berdetak untuk oppa. Tapi aku janji oppa, suatu saat jantung ini akan berdetak hanya untuk oppa. Ajari aku mencintaimu oppa."

Yunho tersenyum hangat, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan di kecupnya singkat kening Jaejoong, kemudian berlanjut ke kedua mata Jaejoong lalu hidung dan berakhir di bibir merah yang sudah tampak bengkak.

"Kita akan berusaha sama-sama, Boo." ujar Yunho sebelum membawa tubuh istrinya masuk dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Udah panjang, udah manis udah full yunjae moment jadi jangan protes yach...**_

_**yang tanya kapan NC nya...masih agak lama...**_

_**.**_

_**Cuma mau bilang Gomawo untuk semuanya**_

_**aku cinta kalian semua, kalian penyemangatku..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan kalian...**_

_**saya sudah berusaha...**_

_**.**_

_**~ ripiu pliiiiissss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Yunho menatap lembut sosok cantik yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruang keluarga itu. Gurat-gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajah itu, namun tetap saja tak mampu menyembunyikan kecantikan alami dari yeoja itu.

Sosok cantik itulah yang telah memenjara hatinya hingga tak mampu berpaling pada yang lain, sampai kapan pun juga. Sosok cantik itu pulalah yang selama hampir satu tahun ini menemaninya.

Bahagia Yunho rasakan selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Karena apa? Karena hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sudah sedikit mencair saat ini. Dia tak perlu sungkan lagi saat harus bersikap mesra pada istrinya dan Jaejoong pun tak menolak saat dia memperlakukan mesra istrinya itu.

Yunho yakin, sedikit lagi dia pasti mampu menenangkan hati istrinya itu. Apalagi Jaejoong berjanji akan berusaha mencintainya. Hah...pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hidupnya nanti.

"Kau menungguku sayang?" Yunho bersimpuh, menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya demi memberi kecupan singkat di kening Jaejoong.

"Kapan mata ini menatapku penuh cinta, Boo?" Yunho membelai bulu mata lembut milik Jaejoong sebelum mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang terkatup itu.

Yunho tersenyum geli menatap bibir Jaejoong yang bergumam dalam tidurnya. Tak tahan rasanya ingin menyentuh bibir mungil itu. Perlahan tangan kanan Yunho terangkat, menyentuh lembut belahan kenyal itu yang sangat ingin di rasakannya kembali.

"Kapan bibir ini membalas semua ungkapan cintaku, Boo?" bisik Yunho lagi, kali ini bukan hanya bibir Jaejoong yang menjadi daerah jamahannya, tapi juga pipi putih Jaejoong yang sedikit berisi.

"Eugh...oppa..." Jaejoong melenguh pelan, tangannya bergerak menarik tangan Yunho yang masih berada di pipinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manja.

"Apa kau sedang memimpikanku, Boo?" ada rasa bahagia menyeruak di hati Yunho saat memikirkan ucapannya sendiri, benarkah istrinya itu tengah memimpikannya.

"Hyunjoong oppa, bogoshippo..."

JDEEEERRRR

Tubuh Yunho menegang mendengar igauan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata musangnya menajam melihat Jaejoong. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia salah dengar. Jaejoong jelas-jelas menyebut nama hyungnya.

Dengan kasar Yunho melepas genggaman tangan Jaejoong dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamarnya.

Blam

Yunho menutup kasar pintu kamarnya, tak di hiraukannya keadaan di luar. Entah itu Jaejoong akan terbangun ato apapun. Dadanya sesak, hatinya terasa panas mendengar igauan Jaejoong tadi.

Dengan nafas memburu Yunho melangkah cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu kemudian mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat memucat.

"Wae...wae...waeeeeee..."

Praaaanngggg

Yunho meninju cermin di hadapannya, hingga dari sela-sela tangannya yang terkepal itu mengucur darah segar. Perih menjalari tangannya, tapi rasanya tak seperih hatinya. Lagi, dia merasa terluka lagi.

Tubuh besar Yunho merosot ke lantai. Batinnya tak berhenti merutuk, kenapa dia harus mencintai yeoja yang sama dengan yang dicintai hyungnya, kenapa hanya karena yeoja itu dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa.

Kenapa Tuhan tak adil, pekik Yunho dalam hati. Kurang apa dia selama ini. Dia berikan semua hatinya untuk Jaejoong dan dia hanya mengharapkan sedikit balasan. Tapi apa, apa tadi itu. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun yang di ingat Jaejoong hanya Hyunjoong. Apakah janji Jaejoong selama ini palsu?

Yunho tertawa pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri yang terlalu percaya pada ucapan Jaejoong, bahkan harapannya terlalu besar akan hal ini. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong bisa mencintainya, tidak mungkin. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Lalu...

Tak pantaskah dia mendapatkan balasan dari cinta dan kesetiaannya selama ini?

.

.

.

"Eugh...aku seperti mendengar suara kaca pecah." Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya, keningnya mengernyit menandakan bahwa yeoja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ya...dia terbangun karena telinganya menangkap suara pecahan kaca, tapi dimana.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di atas tv. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.30.

"Apa Yunho oppa belum pulang?" gumam Jaejoong, perlahan yeoja itu melangkah ke arah pintu masuk. Dahinya mengernyit lagi saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu milik Yunho sudah tertata rapi di atas rak. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kamar Yunho, pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Apa Yunho oppa langsung tidur?" Jaejoong melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Yunho, ingin sekali mengetuk pintu itu, tapi dia takut mengganggu istirahat Yunho.

"Selamat tidur, oppa. Semoga mimpi indah." ujar Jaejoong pelan sebelum melangkah pergi dari depan kamar Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar kamar pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Rutinitasnya setiap pagi selalu sama, bangun lalu masak untuk sarapan suaminya. Senyum cantik merekah di bibir merahnya. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi ide masakan apa yang akan di masaknya untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Dengan hati riang Jaejoong melangkah menuju dapur, mengeluarkan semua bahan yang di perlukan untuk menu sarapannya pagi ini. Masih dengan senyum terpatri, Jaejoong mulai mengiris bahan makanannya.

Senandung kecil meluncur indah dari bibir mungil itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini keadaan keluarganya lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sikap hangat Yunho sedikit demi sedikit membuat hatinya menghangat. Dia tak menyangka, namja yang dulu sangat dingin padanya itu, kini bisa bersikap lebih hangat. Dan lebih tak menyangka lagi, namja itu juga ternyata mencintainya.

Hhhhhhh...

Jaejoong menghela pelan nafasnya. Dia sudah berjanji akan berusaha mencintai namja yang saat ini jadi suaminya. Dan sepertinya hatinya sudah mulai terpaut pada namja itu. Jung Yunho, menyebut nama itu dalam hati saja membuat dadanya seketika menghangat.

.

.

.

Klek

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Ini masih pagi, apa Yunho oppa akan berangkat sepagi ini? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Oppa mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ada yang aneh pada sikap suaminya pagi ini, berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang selalu di hiasi canda hangat, kali ini Yunho lebih dingin.

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat, dingin dan tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Oppa tidak sarapan dulu?" kembali Jaejoong bertanya, terhitung sudah satu bulan ini Yunho tak pernah melewatkan sarapan paginya, sejak hubungan mereka membaik.

"Ani." sahut Yunho dingin dan sekali lagi tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyitka dahinya, yeoja itu cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap suaminya. Kemarin semua masih baik-baik saja, tapi pagi ini. Mimpi buruk itu seakan datang kembali. Mungkinkah Yunho kembali seperti dulu? Tapi kenapa? Apa dia sudah berbuat salah pada suaminya itu.

"Tunggu oppa!" seru Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho akan membuka pintu. Jaejoong mendekat ke Yunho dan meraih tangan besar Yunho yang terluka dan terbalut perban sembarangan.

"Kenapa tangan ini terluka?" Jaejoong memperhatikan tangan Yunho, tampaknya luka ini masih baru karena kemarin luka ini tak ada.

"Bukan urusanmu." Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong, tak peduli yeoja itu terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan kasar Yunho membuka dan menutup pintu utama itu.

Jaejoong tertegun melihat kepergian Yunho. Semua pertanyaan terlintas dalam otaknya, apa, kenapa dan bagaimana sikap Yunho bisa berubah sedingin itu lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa Yunho oppa?" gumam Jaejoong, di rabanya dadanya, terasa sakit dan menyesakkan.

.

.

.

"Joongie...bagaimana kalau kita ke perusahaan Yunho?" tanya Ny Jung pada Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk menemani Moonbin bermain.

Ny Jung datang ke apartement Jaejoong satu jam setelah kepergian Yunho. Tadinya dia ingin ikut sarapan bersama keluarga kecil anaknya, tapi kenyataan Yunho yang sudah berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya memupuskan harapannya. Jadi Ny Jung hanya menikmati sarapannya bersama menantunya yang tampaknya sedang tak nafsu makan. Sedang si kecil Moonbin dari tadi tak berhenti mencari sang ayah, meski perhatiannya seringkali Jaejoong alihkan ke mainan.

"Aku takut mengganggu Yunho oppa, umma. Dia 'kan sedang kerja." ujar Jaejoong kalem, sejujurnya dia juga sangat ingin bertemu suaminya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia ingin tahu alasan perubahan sikap Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti senang istri dan anaknya mengunjunginya, apalagi kalau kau membawakannya makan siang. Aaaaahh...dia pasti bahagia." Ny Jung tertawa senang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yunho saat di kunjungi anak dan istrinya nanti.

"Tapi umma..." ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat pekikan keras Moonbin terdengar.

"Ppa...Mma...Ppa...!" Moonbin bertepuk riang, dia mungkin tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan nenek dan ibunya, tapi insting anak-anaknya mengartikan pembicaraan itu pasti mengenai ayahnya. Dan dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Nah...Moonbin saja setuju, sekarang masaklah. Kita ke kantor Yunho setelah itu." Ny Jung menghampiri Moonbin dan mencium gemas pipi gembil cucunya. Sedang Jaejoong hanya pasrah menuruti perintah ibu mertuanya. Percuma dia membantah karena ibu mertuanya itu memiliki seribu jurus untuk memuluskan keinginannya.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang berada, di lobi perusahaan Yunho. Setelah selesai memasak makan siang tadi, Ny Jung langsung menyeret Jaejoong ke kantor Yunho. Buan menyeret dalam arti yang sebenarnya, karena pada kenyataannya mereka tetao menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Apa Jung Yunho ada?" tanya Ny Jung dengan nada angkuhnya pada resepsionis yang berdiri di balik meja tak jauh dari pintu masuk lobi.

"Tuan Jung ada di ruangannya, Nyonya." jawab ramah resepsionis bername tag Taeyeon itu, tak lupa dengan bungkukkan hormat pada yeoja yang di ketahuinya adalah ibu kandung dari pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Ok...ayo Joongie!" ajak Ny Jung, Jaejoong hanya menurut.

"Ppa..." Moonbin tersenyum senang dalam gendongan neneknya. Jaejoong hanya mampu ikut tersenyum meski dadanya berdentum keras, antara bahagia dan sedih. Kejadian tadi pagi kembali mengusik ingatannya, apa Yunho akan bersikap dingin nanti?

.

.

.

.

Klek

"Yunnie-ya...!" Ny Jung memekik keras saat masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho, mengagetkan semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Tapi Ny Jung tak peduli hal itu, dengan angkuh yeoja itu mengambil tempat duduk di sofa kosong tak jauh dari tempat Yoochun.

"Ppa...!" Moonbin ikut memekik girang saat melihat sang ayah duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak gelisah di gendongan sang nenek. Hei...namja kecil itu sangat ingin di gendong sang ayah. Pagi ini dia tak mendapatkan jatahnya di gendong sang ayah.

"Ooouucchh...sabar Binnie chagi, Joongie...duduk sini sayang!" Ny Jung berusaha mencegah pergerakan Moonbin yang sangat ingin turun. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, tapi tetap melangkah mendekati Ny Jung untuk duduk di sisi ibu mertuanya itu.

"Kenapa umma kesini?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tak suka, mata musangnya memicing menatap sang ibu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja mengunjungimu, Joongie juga sudah memasak untukmu. Untuk makan siangmu." ujar Ny Jung sambil berdiri dari duduknya karena Moonbin yang tak mau diam dan terus merengek minta di gendong Yunho.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah kenyang." dingin, tajam dan tanpa melihat pada Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memfokuskan matanya pada dokumen yang tengah di periksanya.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya, tangannya yang di gunakan untuk mengeluarkan tempat makanan yang di bawanya seakan bergerak kaku. Apa, apa yang membuat suaminya kembali bersikap dingin padanya? Batin Jaejoong. Kalau saja saat ini dia sendirian, mungkin dia akan menangis kencang saat ini. Tapi...

"Sejak tadi aku tak melihat mu makan, hyung. Kenyang darimana?" Yoochun menatap heran Yunho, yang dia tahu sejak tadi Yunho belum makan, bahkan sebelum kedatangan keluarga Yunho mereka berencana makan siang di luar bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang kebetulan sedang bertamu di perusahaan mereka.

"Kau mau membohongi umma, Jung Yunho. Hhhhh...ooouuch...sabar sayang." Ny Jung berdiri dari duduknya karena Moonbin yang terus merengek ingin di gendong sang ayah.

"Ppa...ndong..." Moonbin mengarahkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke depan Yunho, saat ini Ny Jung sudah berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Yunho-ya...gendonglah dulu anakmu, kelihatannya dia sangat ingin kau gendong." ujar Siwon pelan, matanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan saat melihat Moonbin yang terus merengek ingin di gendong Yunho, tapi namja bermata musang kelihatan mengabaikan namja kecil itu.

"Dia bukan anakku, dia anak Hyunjoong, suruh saja Hyunjoong yang menggendongnya."

Prang

Mangkok yang di pegang Jaejoong terlepas dari pegangannya saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Kalimat dingin bernada tak suka terasa menusuk dadanya. Reflek Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkah mendekati Ny Jung kemudian mengambil kasar tubuh Moonbin. Tak di hiraukannya rengekan sang anak yang masih ingin di gendong sang ayah.

"Oppa benar, Moonbin anak Hyunjoong oppa. Selamanya akan seperti itu, maaf mengganggu oppa. Aku pulang dulu, Umma." Jaejoong berjalan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Tak ingin setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu melihatnya menangis. Dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan Yunho, dia salah apa sampai Yunho tega berkata seperti itu.

"Ppa...ppa...ppa...!" Moonbin menjerit keras memanggil Yunho, tangannya terulur ke arah Yunho. Namja kecil itu tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya.

Blam

Jaejoong menutup kasar pintu itu, menyisakan keheningan di dalamnya. Baik Ny Jung, Yoochun, Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun melongo syok mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tak percaya namja yang katanya sangat mencintai Jaejoong itu berkata seperti tadi. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya tertunduk dalam, sejujurnya dia sangat menyesali perkataannya tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengejar Jaejoong dan meminta maaf.

Plak

"Umma kecewa padamu, Yun. Ternyata Hyunjoong salah memilihmu untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Ternyata cinta yang kau miliki untuk Jaejoong dan Moonbin sedangkal ini. Kalau umma tahu hal ini akan terjadi, umma tak akan menuruti pesan terakhir Hyunjoong untuk menikahkanmu dan Jaejoong!" Ny Jung berseru kesal pada putra keduanya itu, tamparan keras sudah di layangkannya di pipi Yunho tapi tetap tak memuaskan hasratnya. Ingin sekali dia menampar Yunho lagi, tapi hal itu di urungkan. Yeoja paruh baya itu lebih memilih pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Apa maksud ibunya? Benarkah kakaknya sendiri yang meminta pada sang ibu untuk menikahkannya dan Jaejoong? Apa mungkin kakaknya tahu perasaannya pada Jaejoong?

"Aaaahhh..." Yunho mengerang frustasi, kepalanya disandarkan di kursi, tangan kakannya terangajat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Menyesal, hanya kata itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Jadi hanya sampai di sini cintamu untuknya, hyung?" Yoochun tersenyum remeh pada Yunho, namja berjidat lebar itu sejujurnya cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap Yunho. Kemarin dia masih melihat senyum bahagia di bibir hati sahabatnya itu. Tapi hari ini, wajah Yunho kembali suram, belum lagi luka yang menghiasi tangannya yang tampak masih baru. Dia ingin bertanya tapi kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun membuatnya urung bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Yoochun-ah, jadi jangan mengambil kesimpula seenak jidatmu!" Yunho menegakkan duduknya dan menatap tajam Yoochun yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Tatapan tak percaya juga di terimanya dari Siwo. dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu beritahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hyung? Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara, menceritakan rentetan kejadian semalam. Saat Jaejoong mengigau memanggil nama Hyunjoong hingga akhirnya dia kembali bersikap dingin. Kalau lebih sederhana dijabarkan, sebenarnya dia cemburu, apa yang di rasakannya adalah perasaan cemburu.

"Dangkal sekali pemikiranmu, hyung. Kau cemburu tanpa alasan pada orang yang sudah mati. Apa yang bisa di lakukan orang yang sudah mati, hyung? Tak ada." cetus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah Yunho menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kyu benar, Yun-ah. Kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapi igauan Jaejoong. Wajar kalau dia bermimpi lalu mengigau, dia mungkin juga tak berharap memimpikan Hyunjoong hyung, Yunho-ya." Siwon ikut berkomentar.

"Aku berdoa semoga Jaejoong tak meminta cerai padamu setelah ini, hyung." ujar Yoochun cuek, tak di hiraukannya wajah Yunho yang sudah mengeras.

"Dengar hyung. Kata-katamu tadi itu tak pantas kau ucapankan, apalagi di depan anak sekecil Moonbin. Moonbin tak tahu apa-apa, hyung. Yang dia tahu, hyung adalah appanya. Bukan yang lain. Tak pantas orang berpendidikan sepertimu mengatakan hal itu, apalagi alasanmu mengatakannya sangat tak masuk akal. Aku hyung, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa appa Sandeul, karena apa, karena aku mencintai Sungmin nunna. Aku mencintai segala apa yang ada padanya, masalalunya juga, karena hal itu sudah jadi satu kesatuan hyung. Saat aku menerima Sungmin nunna sebagai istriku, saat itu juga aku menerima Sandeul sebagai anakku. Aku tak pernah membedakannya dengan Minhyun dalam segala hal." Kyuhyun memberikan nasehat bijak pada Yunho, membagi pengalamannya dengan Yunho karena Kyuhyun juga menikahi Sungmin saat yeoja itu sudah menjadi janda beranak satu.

"Minta maaflah padanya, Yun. Sebelum semua terlambat." ujar Siwon pelan.

Yunho hanya menunduk mendengarkan nasehat sahabat-sahabatnya. Hati kecilnya membenarkan semua yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Benar kata Kyuhyun, kalau dia memang mencintai Jaejoong, seharusnya dia menerima keadaan Jaejoong seutuhnya, begitu juga masa lalu yeoja itu. Anak Jaejoong adalah anaknya juga bukan.

Dan benar pula yang Kyuhyun katakannya. Alasannya kembali bersikap dingin sangat tak masuk akal. Hanya karena igauan istrinya. Penyesalan itu datang, menyusup di hatinya saat ini. Boo,,,,mianhae.

"Chun-ah, kau urus semuanya. Aku pulang dulu." Yunho bergerak tergesa, memgambil jas yang tersampir di sandaran kursi kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Dia ingin cepat sampai rumah, bertemu anak istrinya dan meminta maaf pada mereka.

Ketiga orang yang di tinggalkan Yunho begitu saja menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian secara kompak mengatakan 'pabbo' ketika tubuh besar Yunho tertelan pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan Moonbin yang duduk menghadapnya di atas pangkuannya. Kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh namja kecilnya.

Jaejoong duduk di taman itu sejak keluar dari kantor Yunho. Dia belum berniat pulang meski senja sudah mulai menjemput. Sakit, hatinya masih sakit setiap kali teringat perkataan Yunho. Salahnya apa sampai Yunho mengungkit hal itu. Bulir-bulir airmatanya tampak mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi putih itu.

Moonbin menatap ibunya tak mengerti, bocah gembul itu berhenti merengek setelah melihat airmata ibunya mengalir. Tampaknya si kecil menyadari apa yang sudah menimpa ibunya.

"Mma..." lirih Moonbin, tangan kecilnya terulur untuk menghapus airmata sang ibu. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu, tangannya meraih tangan lecil Moonbin kemudian menciuminya.

"Ppa...at..ne...Mma..." ujar Moonbin pelan, kepala kecilnya disandarkan di dada sang ibu, sedangkan lengan kecilnya berusaha melingkari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tidak, sayang. Appa hanya lelah jadi Binnie jangan ganggu appa lagi, ne." Jaejoong membelai lembut kepala Moonbin. Meski hatinya sakit tapi dia tetap berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya pada sang buah hati.

"Mma...mam..." keluh Moonbin, mata bulat kecil serupa Jaejoong itu menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Binnie lapar, eoh?" Jaejoong mencium gemas pipi Moonbin. Lapar, tentu saja. Mereka belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Rencana makan siang bersama suaminya tadi gagal akibat perkataan sang suami yang cukup membuatnya terluka.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sayang." ujar Jaejoong, Moonbin terlonjak senang dalam pangkuan ibunya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih enggan untuk pulang dan kembali bertemu suaminya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja di belum siap berhadapan dengan Yunho dengan sikap dinginnya. Jujur, Jaejoong masih belum mengerti kenapa Yunho kembali bersikap dingin padanya. Dia tak merasa berbuat salah, tapi kenapa Yunho bersikap seperti itu lagi.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan taman itu. Dia harus pulang. Apapun yang terjadi, mau tak mau dia harus berhadapan dengan Yunho. Duduk bersama untuk membicarakan masalah ini, kalaupun semua harus berakhir, biarlah semua berakhir tanpa permusuhan.

.

.

.

Brak

"Boo!" panggil Yunho keras saat berhasil membuka dengan kasar pintu apartementnya.

Sunyi, tak ada sahutan dari dalam apartement itu. Sepi, sangat sepi. Apa Jaejoong pergi dari sini? Apa Jaejoong meninggalkannya? Pikir Yunho kacau. Sesaat namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikiran negatifnya.

Dengan tergesa Yunho melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong, membuka kasar pintu itu. Mata musangnya menatap nyalang seluruh ruangan itu. Yunho kemudian melangkah mendekati lemari yang berdiri kokoh di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dengan was-was Yunho membuka pintu lemari itu, sungguh dia takut seandainya di dalam lemari itu tak ada lagi pakaian anak dan istrinya.

Hhhhhh

Yunho mendesah lega, saat pintu itu terbuka pakaian anak dan istrinya masih tertata rapi di sana. Itu tandanya anak dan istrinya tidak pergi dari rumah.

Cklek

"Mma...mam..."

Yunho segera keluar dari Jaejoong saat mendengar suara pintu di buka dan pekikan riang Moonbin yang tampaknya sangat lapar. Yunho tersenyum senang saat melihat Jaejoong dan Moonbin.

"Kau darimana, Boo?" tanya lembut Yunho, langkahnya di ayun mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah mendudukkan Moonbin di kursi khusus balita.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Setelah meletakkan Moonbin di tempatnya, Jaejoong memilih melangkah menuju dapur, dia harus segera membuatkan bubur untuk Moonbin, anaknya itu sudah mengeluh lapar sejak tadi.

"Boo..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, memegang lembut pundak yeoja itu kemudian balik tubuh itu hingga menghadapnya.

"Aku harus segera memasak untuk, Binnie. Anakku sudah mengeluh kelaparan sejak tadi." Jaejoong kembali berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

Grep

Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong, kemudian di ciumnya hangat kepala Jaejoong

"Mianhae, Boo. Mianhae..." lirih Yunho penuh penyesalan. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci beras.

"Boo...aku tahu aku salah dan aku menyesali semua perbuatanku tadi. Mianhae." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, menatap yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu dari samping.

"Oppa tidak bersalah, untuk apa oppa minta maaf. Apa yang oppa katakan memang sebuah kebenaran. Moonbin memang anak Hyunjoong oppa, selamanya juga begitu. Oppa tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberitahu Moonbin siapa appa kandungnya nanti." uhar Jaejoong dingin. Dadanya bergemuruh sakit saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ani, Moonbin anakku, Boo. Jung Moonbin adalah anak dari Jung Yunho!" Yunho melepas pelukannya, kemudian membalik lagi tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya. Yunho menggeleng keras, menyangkal setiap kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Ani oppa. Jung Moonbin adalah anak Jung Hyunjoong, itu kenyataan dan seperti yang oppa katakan bukan. Oppa tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan mengenalkan Moonbin pada appa kandungnya." mata bulat Jaejoong sudah berkaca-kaca ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit. Dia pikir selama ini Yunho bisa menerima dan menganggap Moonbin anaknya sendiri, tapi tadi siang dia di buat terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho yang mengungkit asal usul Moonbin.

"Ani! Aku appanya Boo. Selamanya hanya aku appa Moonbin!" seru Yunho, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bahu Jaejoong, menyebabkan sebuah ringisan tercipta di bibir cherry milik yeoja itu.

"Apa oppa lupa, oppa sendiri tadi yang mengatakan Moonbin bukan anak oppa. Jangan membuatku bingung dengan kata-katamu yang berubah-ubah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku oppa." Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho yang meremas bahunya. Yeoja itu kembali berbalik, menghadap kompor untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Grep

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, Boo. Aku mohon Boo, aku menyesali semua yang aku katakan tadi. Aku menyesal. Tadi aku hanya terbawa emosi, Boo. A-aku..." Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu yeoja itu, namja itu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalau saja dia tak ingat gendernya mungkin saat ini dia sudah menangis. Sungguh Yunho benar-benar menyesali semua kata-katanya tadi.

"Sebenarnya...hiks...apa salahku sampai oppa tega berkata seperti itu? Apa oppa? Oppa boleh menyiksaku, oppa boleh menyakitiku, bahkan kalau oppa mau oppa bisa membunuhku. Tapi jangan sakiti Moonbin oppa, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua kebencian oppa. Moonbin hanya ingin di gendong oppa tadi, tapi oppa dengan teganya bicara seperti itu. Apa salah Moonbin oppa? Apa?!" jeritan kesal Jaejoong membahana di seluruh dapur, airmata yang sedari tadi di halaunya tumpah ruah membasahi kedua pipinya. Mata basahnya menatap menutut mata musang Yunho.

"Hiks...hiks...mma..." Moonbin yang sedari tadi hanya menatap polos pertengkaran orangtuanya kini ikut nenangis saat mata kecilnya melihat sang ibu sudah berurai airmata.

"Binnie!" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Moonbin. Menggendong bocah gembul itu sambil mengusap lembut punggung kecil sang anak, memberikan kenyamanan sendiri bagi putra kecilnya.

"Sssttt...uljimma sayang." Jaejoong menimang tubuh Moonbin, kepala namja kecil itu terkulai lemas di bahu Jaejoong. Mata bulat kecilnya menatap sang ayah yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Mma...ppa..." lirih Moonbin sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ada bahu sang ibu.

"Mianhae sayang." Jaejoong masih mengusap punggung Moonbin, dia menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya bukan di depan Moonbin mereka bertengkar. Sekecil apapun sebuah pertengkaran, apabila itu di lakukan di hadapan anak maka dampaknya akan sangat buruk bagi perkembangan anak itu nantinya.

"Mianhae, baby-ah." Yunho menghampiri dua sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Kemudian membelai lembut kepala Moonbin.

"Ppa...dong..." Moonbin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatao penuh harap ada sang ayah.

"Kka..." Yunho menodongkan dua tangannya di hadapan Moonbin dan si kecil pun langsung antusias meraih tangan Yunho. Tubuh gembulnya bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan ibunya.

Hup

Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Moonbin sudah beralih ke dalam gendongan Yunho. Namja kecil itu terkekeh pelan saat Yunho mengangkat tinggi tubuhnya dan menciumi perutnya yang terlihat karena kaosnya tersingkap.

Jaejoong hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Jujur dia masih cukup sakit hati dengan sikap Yunho tadi, tapi melihat tawa bahagia sang anak seperti saat ini membuat rasa sakit itu sedikut luntur.

Tak ingin mengganggu keakraban yang tercipta antara anak dan suaminya, Jaejoong memilih melangkah kembali ke dapur. Buburnya belum matang, jadi dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

Chup

"Saranghae umma, mianhae."

"...nge...mma...mi...hae..." Moonbin ikut memberi ciuman di pipi Jaejoong yang sebelumnya sudah di cium Yunho. Namja kecil itu bahkan menjiplak apa yang diucapkan sang ayah pada sang ibu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ulah sang anak.

" Nado sarangahae, Baby." Jaejoong menoel pelan hidung mancung Moonbin.

"Kalau pada appa, umma?" Jaejoong melengos, tak menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecut melihat tanggapan Jaejoong atas ucapannya. Dia tahu dan sadar sang istri masih marah padanya.

Chup

"Aku tak akan berhenti meminta maaf sampai kau benar-benar memaafkanku, Boo. Mianhae."

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yeeeeeaaayyy...**_

_**Legaaaaaa...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ada yang mau protes, kalo kemarin sweet2an sekarang agak nyesek...**_

_**'kan gak tiap hari harus Sweet...**_

_**Dalam rumah tangga 'kan emang ada naik turunnya...**_

_**#alasanpenulisyangmengada-ada**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mian kalao masih banyak typo, juga kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan**_

_**.**_

_**Gomawo**_

_**Untuk yang udah reveiw, follow dan favoritein ff ini**_

_**kalian penyemangat saya...**_

_**Maaf gk bisa nyebut satu2 tapu aku baca smua ko...**_

_**Sumpah...**_

_**I Love You All 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiiissss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

**:: Secretly in Love ::**

**.**

**.**

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

"Aku marah, Boo. Aku cemburu, hatiku sakit saat kemarin malam aku mendengarmu mengigau dan memanggil nama Hyunjoong hyung. Bahkan kau mengatakan kalau kau merindukannya. Aku...aku jadi berpikir janjimu tentang usahamu untuk mencintaiku itu hanya omong kosong belaka." ujar Yunho pelan namun masih dapat di dengar jekas oleh Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring kotor, sisa makan malam mereka.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, tubuh yeoja itu tampak menegang setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho. Tak menyangka, tentu saja dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah awal dari kesalahpahaman ini. Karena igauan yang tak di sadarinya. Inikah alasan Yunho bersikap dingin padanya? Inikah alasan Yunho berkata kasar pada anaknya? Kalau pun jawaban Yunho iya, pantaskah hal itu dilakukan Yunho. Kalau pun Yunho marah padanya, dia tak seharusnya menyertakan Moonbin untuk menjadi pelampiasan dari kemarahannya.

"Mianhae..." lirih Jaejoong sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Meski semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya yang sama sekali tak di sadarinya bukan berarti dia tak terluka atas perbuatan Yunho. Jaejoong bisa memaafkan perbuatan Yunho padanya, tapi dia masih belum bisa menerima sikap Yunho pada Moonbin tadi siang. Yunho memang mengatakan sebuah kejujuran dalam ucapannya tadi, tapi sikapnya itu tak bisa di benarkan.

"Ini salahku, Boo. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku yang terlalu emosi hingga bersikap seperti tadi. Mianhae, Boo. Mianhae..." ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan. Di tatapnya miris punggung sang istri yang tampak sedikit bergetar. Menyesal, Yunho sangat menyesali perbuatannya sepanjang pagi sampai siang tadi.

"Oppa tak pernah salah, semua yang oppa lakukan itu sudah benar. Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika mendengar istrinya menyebut nama namja lain, padajal si istri susah berjanji akan berusaha mencintainya. Suami mana yang tidak emosi ketika mengetahui hal itu. Aku terima hal itu oppa, aku bisa menerima ketika oppa bersikap dingin karena kesalahanku. Tapi...kata-kata oppa untuk Binnie, aku tak bisa menerimanya oppa, meski kata-kata oppa itu benar. Bukan seperti itu cara menyampaikannya oppa, bukan seperti itu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, di remasnya kuat pinggiran wastafel tempatnya mencuci piring, demi menyangga tubuhnya yang sudah terasa lemas. Airmata yang sedari tadi berusaha di halaunya kini tumpah. Terlalu sakit rasa hatinya saat ini.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho, ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh itu, tubuh istrinya yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, oppa. Maaf." gumam Jaejoong yang terdengar seperti sebuah ratapan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Grep

"Aku yang salah, Boo. Mianhae...mianhae...mianhae..." Yunho menggumam lirih sambil terus memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang. Dia takut saat ini, dia takut mimpinya satu bulan yang lalu menjadi kenyataan.

"Hiks...aku sudah memaafkan oppa, tapi maaf oppa aku belum bisa menerima kata-kata oppa untuk Binnie, maaf." sahut Jaejoong diiringi isakan lirih. Memang benar dia sudah memaafkan Yunho, karena bagaimana pun juga semua ini terjadi bukan hanya salah Yunho, tanpa di sengaja dia juga ikut andil dalam kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi untuk sikap Yunho pada Moonbin, Jaejoong belum bisa menerimanya.

"Aku akan menebusnya, Boo. Aku akan menebusnya. Katakan padaku,sayang. Apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang aku lakukan pada Moonbin." Yunho membalik pelan tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian menangkup wajah cantik yang masih berurai airmata itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Senyum hangat coba di kembangkan bibir hati itu, tatapan matanya pun terlihat lembut ketika beradu dengan doe eyes milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap lemah Yunho, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia tak ingin menjawabnya tapi dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya, apa pun itu asal kau memaafkanku, Boo." sekali lagi Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho. Benarkah tak ada maaf untuknya?

Lama Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang tampak putus asa karena tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa darinya. Kasihan, hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, dia sendiri bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Yunho. Ingin sekali dia memaafkan perbuatan Yunho pada anaknya, tapi dia takut. Jaejoong masih takut Yunho akan mengulagi perbuatannya itu.

"Aku mohon, Boo. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya." pinta Yunho, mata musangnya menyiratkan keseriusan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku oppa, jangan pernah ulangi kata-kata itu lagi di depan Moonbin. Kalau pun ada yang harus mengatakan semua itu, itu hanya aku yang berhak oppa. Suatu saat, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakan pada Moonbin siapa appa kandungnya." pijta Jaejoong lemah. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memaafkan Yunho atas perbuatan namja itu pada anaknya.

"Aku janji, Boo. Aku janji. Satu hal lagi, Boo. Moonbin anakku, selamanya dia adalah anakku." bisik Yunho diiringi tarikan lembut pada tubuh Jaejoong. Namja itu membawa Jaejoong masuk dalam dekap hangatnya.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya isakan lirih Jaejoong. Lega, hatinya sangat lega meski masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Dia akan berusaha percaya pada Yunho dalam hal ini dan dia berharap suaminya itu tak akan pernah mengulagi perbuatannya lagi.

"Jangan pernah ragukan keseriusan usahaku untuk mencintaimu, oppa." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lembut Yunho yang tengah tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

"Nde Boo. Mianhae..." Yunho mengecup ringan kening Jaejoong, kemudian beralih ke kedua kelopak mata indah Jaejoong, lalu di kecupnya ringan hidung mancung nan runcing milik Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan lumatan lembut ada bibir semerah cherry itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama tersenyum hangat ketika tautan itu terlepas. Getaran halus itu semakin terasa di hati Jaejoong saat melihat sorot hangat yang terpancar di mata musang Yunho. Aku harap suatu saat aku bisa mencintaimu oppa, batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tidur, Boo?" tanya Yunho setengah berbisik, tangannya melingkar manis di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ehm..." guman Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, jemari lentiknya membelai lembut pipi chubby Moonbin yang saat ini tengah tertidur menghadapnya setelah puas menyedot dadanya.

"Apa biasanya dia juga tidur di ranjang ini, Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan setengah berbisik. Di liriknya sekejap tubuh montok sang anak yang tengah bergelung manja dipelukan Jaejoong.

"Ani, setelah pulas biasanya aku memindahkannya di box oppa." jawab Jaejoong sepelan mungkin, takut mengganggu sang anak.

"Ooo..." sahut Yunho ber'O' ria.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di kamar ini, salahkan saja si kecil yang tiba-tiba meringik ketika sang ibu dan sang ayah tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat romantis. Bahkan tadi sedianya Yunho ingin melumat lagi bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat menggodanya. Hampir, hampir saja bibir hati Yunho mendarat kembali di atas bibir Jaejoong ketika keduanya tiba-tiba mendengar suara isakan sang putra.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkah menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya demi menenangkan sang buah hati. Tentu saja dengan cara menyusuinya. Yunho hanya mendesah pasrah melihat semua itu. Pemandangan Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong dan menyusui Moonbin sambil berdiri mampu membuat sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuh Yunho bangun seketika. Dan hal itu harus mati-matian di halau Yunho. Tidak, bukan sekarang waktunya meminta haknya. Pasti ada saatnya nanti dia akan mendapatkan haknya itu, meski dia sedikit meragukan hal itu.

"Berbaringlah, Boo. Kau akan lelah bila menyusui Binnie dengan posisi seperti itu!" perintah lembut Yunho yang tampaknya sudah mampu menguasai nafsunya.

Menuruti perintah Yunho, Jaejoong membawa Moonbin tidur di ranjangnya. Posisinya saat ini adalah berbaring miring dengan Moonbin yang berbaring di hadapannya sambil menyedot dadanya. Dan sekali lagi Yunho hanya mampu mendesah pasrah melihat hal itu. Posisi Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar terlihat menggoda di mata Yunho, kalau saja tidak ada anaknya di sana sudah dapat di pastikan Yunho akan menyerang Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Dengan langkah berat Yunho mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Berbaring miring di belakang tubuh Jaejoong, bahu putih Jaejoong yang terekspos di depan matanya membuat Yunho meneguk salivanya susah payah. Namja tampan itu merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengapa kau sangat menggoda, Boo? Dan mengapa aku sangat tergoda hanya dengan melihatmu seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Boo...!" panggil Yunho lirih.

"Ehm..." gumam Jaejoong, dia hampir saja jatuh ke alam mimpi tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke rumah umma?" tawar Yunho, di eratkannya pelukan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Umma!" gumam Jaejoong.

"Ehm...Leeteuk umma, Boo." sahut Yunho pelan.

"Jeongmal!" Jaejoong terpekik tak percaya, seketika tubuh kecilnya di putar menghadap Yunho. Di tatapnya sang suami dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aaaa...gomawo oppa...!" Jaejoong memekik girang. Jaejoong begitu senang, teramat sangat senang. Pasalnya sejak menikah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tak pernah bersua dengan ibu dan adiknya. Jaejoong akan menelpon ibunya bila dia rindu pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Maklum kampung halaman ibu Jaejoong berjarak cukup jauh dari Seoul jadi dia tak bisa setiap saat mengunjungi ibunya itu. Berbeda dengan mertuanya yang masih tinggal di kota yang sama denganya dan mereka bisa setiap saat saling mengunjungi.

Jaejoong menubrukkan tubuhnya di tubuh besar Yunho saking senangnya tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan Yunho yang terluka kini ditindihnya.

"Ouch...sssshhhh...!" pekik Yunho kaget diiringi desisan kecil demi menyalurkan rasa ngilu yang menjalari tangannya yang terluka. Hhh...kalau saja Jaejoong bukan yeoja yang dicintainya, mungkin saat ini Yunho sudah memarahinya. Sayangnya Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang dicintainya, jadi apapun yang dilakukan yeoja itu meski sakit, Yunho akan tetap tersenyum.

"Omo...omo...o-oppa...!" pekik Jaejoong panik, seketika tubuh indah itu bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk, diraihnya tangan Yunho yang terluka.

"O-oppa...m-mianhae. A-aku tidak sengaja oppa." Jaejoong membelai lembut tangan Yunho, sesekali bibir mungilnya meniup luka Yunho yang tertutup perban. Yunho tersenyum hangat melihat perlakuan manis Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana, Boo. Sssshhh..." ujar Yunho sembari menahan sakit.

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya, oppa tunggu sebentar ya." Jaejoong beranjak melewati Yunho dan turun dari atas ranjangnya. Langkahnya di ayun keluar kamar, tujuannya ke dapur, mengambil perban dan anti septik di kotak p3k.

"Saranghae, Boo. Gomawo untuk semuanya." lirih Yunho saat tubuh sabg istri sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Dada Yunho terasa lega, masalah yang dihadapinya sudah selesai dengan manis. Namja itu bersyukur dalam hati memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong. Meski terlihat manja tapi Jaejoong sangat perhatian dan pengertian. Meski Yunho tahu, luka itu masih ada di hati Jaejoong, tapi dia cukup senang istrinya itu memberi kesempatan padanya untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Apa oppa sangat senang sekali hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, wajahnya berada di jarak terdekat dengan wajah Yunho. Mata bulatnya tampak menelisik, menatap Yunho yang tampak tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. Melamun, eoh!

"Oppa...!" Jaejoong menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya dihadapan Yunho yang terlihat sedang melamun. Namun tampaknya hal itu tak membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya. Namja itu masih terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hhh...ya sudahlah." Jaejoong mendesah pelan, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Yunho, meraih tangan Yunho yang terluka kemudian membuka perban yang melilit luka itu sebelumnya.

Dengan telaten Jaejoong membersihkan luka Yunho dengan alkohol. Sesekali bibirnya meniup luka itu bila di rasa Yunho berjengit kaget. Setelah luka itu cukup bersih, Jaejoong mengambil sebotol obat untuk luka luar. Dan karena kurang hati-hati, Jaejoong menumpahkan isi botol itu tepat di atas luka Yunho.

"Yak! Apa kau tak punya mata hah? Sssshhh...!" bentak Yunho, namja itu berjengit kaget merasakan perih luar biasa di tangannya, dengan kasar Yunho menarik tangannya dari pegangan Jaejoong, di kipas-kipaskannya tangan itu dengan cepat demi mengurangi rasa perihnya. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang sudah terdiam syok, berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan kedua tangannya meremas kuat ujung baju piyamanya.

"Mi-mianhae oppa. A-ku t-tak se...se...senga-se-se-sengaja o-o-oppa. Mi-mian." ujar Jaejoong tergagap, kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam. Takut, Jaejoong merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Yunho.

DEG

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bergetar Jaejoong, mata musang miliknya menatap heran Jaejoong yang berdiri kaku di dekatnya. Belum lagi tubuh yeoja itu tampak bergetar ketakutan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Tampaknya namja itu belum menyadari bahwa dia telah membentak keras istrinya yang tak sengaja menumpahkan obat luka di atas lukanya.

"Mi-mianhae o-oppa. aku...t-tak sengaja." lirih Jaejoong, remasannya semakin kuat pada ujung baju piyamanya.

"Boo...astaga!" pekik Yunho sekencangnya ketika menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Namja tampan itu beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah cepat menghampiri sang istri yang tampak ketakutan.

Sret

Yunho menarik lembut tubuh Jaejoong masuk dalam dekapannya, mendekapnya erat seakan takut Jaejoong berontak. Kata maaf tak berhenti meluncur dari bibir hati ! Bodohnya dia, melakukan lagi kesalahan yang sama padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu hubungan mereka membaik.

Pabbo Jung, rutuknya dalam hati. Padahal tadi dia sempat membatin, apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan meski sakit dia akan tetap tersenyum. Tapi nyatanya, sekali lagi dia membentak istrinya dan hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong semakin takut padanya.

"Mianhae oppa." lirih Jaejoong, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Yunho, bukan tengah menangis tapi ketakutan.

"Aku yang salah, Boo. Mianhae...a-aku tak sadar, aku terlalu kaget." Yunho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Mata bulat bening yang semula tampak berbinar kini terlihat meredup.

"Mianhae." ujar mereka bersamaan, Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum samar saat menyadari kekompakan mereka dalam melontarkan kata maaf.

"Aku terlalu kaget, Boo. Rasa perih yang tiba-tiba membuat aku bertindak kasar seperti tadi. Mian." Yunho membelai lembut pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Aku yang terlalu ceroboh oppa, hingga menumpahkan obat itu di atas luka oppa. A-aku..."

"Sssttt...intinya kita sama-sama melakukan kesalahan yang tak di sengaja, Boo. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku tadi." Yunho mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong, membuat yeoja cantik itu urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ne...aku memaafkan oppa, jadi aku harap oppa juga memaafkanku." Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya ikut tersenyum senang.

Sret

"Tentu saja, Boo. Tentu aku memaafkanmu sayang." Yunho menarik lagi tubuh Jaejoong untuk kembali masuk dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Sangat nyaman dan hangat berada dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Kita tidur, Boo. Kau tentu tak ingin besok kita terlambat berangkat ke rumah umma 'kan?" Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke ranjang, mendudukkan yeoja cantik itu di pinggiran ranjang.

"Bagaikan dengan luka oppa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah tak apa-apa, Boo. Lagipula nanti aku bisa membalutnya sendiri dengan perban ini, Boo." Yunho tersenyum, menenangkan Jaejoong yang tampak masih mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Oppa tidak tidur di sini?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho hendak melangkah meninggalkannya.

"A-aku.."

"Tidurlah di sini oppa." Jaejoong meraih lembut tubuh kecil Moonbin yang tampak sangat pulas tertidur, hingga tak merasa terganggu dengan kedua orangtuanya yang baru saja mengalami satu kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho ragu, namja itu membuka kelambu yang menutupi box bayi Moonbin, memudahkan Jaejoong menidurkan Moonbin di dalamnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

Setelah menutup kelambu box Moonbin, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan membawa namja itu menuju ranjangnya. Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Yunho merebahkan tubuh besarnya di sampingnya.

Yunho tersenyum senang menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaejoong. Kalau sebelumnya niatnya hanya menemani yeoja itu menidurkan Moonbin, kali ini dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tidur bersama istrinya. Keberuntungan yang tak terduga di antara kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Dan Yunho tak akan menyia-nyiakan malam ini.

Jangan berpikiran yadong, karena Yunho sedang tidak dalam mode itu saat ini. Dia hanya berniat tidur dengan memeluk istrinya sepanjang malam ini. Kalau pun sampai terjadi hal yang lebih, itu bonus yang luar biasa. Tapi untuk kali ini yang di lakukannya cukuplah hanya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Kalau saja Yunho tak punya malu, mungkin saat ini di sudah berteriak-teriak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas saking senangnya mendapatkan kesempatan seperti malam ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, hanya sebaris kata itu yang terus di bisikkannya dalam hati.

"Oppa...!" panggil Jaejoong lirih dan dengan nada takut-takut. Takut Yunho sudah tidur dan dia mengganggunya.

"Ehm..." gumam Yunho pelan, namja itu bergerak menyamankan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Oppa sudah tidur?" Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho yang tampak sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa, Boo?" Yunho membuka lebar mata musangnya, jujur saja dia hampir jatuh ke alam mimpi saat tadi Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Ehm...oppa...boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan memainkan telunjuknya di atas permukaan dada Yunho.

"Ehm...a-apa i-itu, Boo?" Yunho menelan salivanya susah payah melihat pemandangan menggoda yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Tingkah Jaejoong membuat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan sedari tadi coba di tahan perlahan bangun. Tahan Jung, tahan! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Kalau marah jangan seperti itu oppa. Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan." lirih Jaejoong, kepala yang semula mendongak dengan mata bulat indah yang tadinya mengerjap lucu kini hilang sudah, berganti kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Takut, Jaejoong takut salah berucap. Melihat hal itu membuat hati Yunho tercubit. Apakah dia begitu mengerikan saat sedang marah?

"Aku janji, Boo. Ini terakhir kalinya aku marah seperti itu. Lain kali hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangga kita sayang. Kau boleh memukulku seandainya aku marah seperti tadi, Boo." Yunho meraih lembut dagu Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkatnya hingga mata bulat itu kini beradu dengan mata musang Yunho. Senyum hangat coba dikembangkan Yunho demi meyakinkan Jaejoong akan janjinya. Jaejoong balas tersenyum,

"Sekarang tidurlah, Boo!" perintah lembut Yunho sebelum menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam dekapannya lagi. Jaejoong semakin tersenyum lebar dalam dekapan Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu berusaha menyamankan posisinya dalam dekap hangat Yunho.

"Oppa...!" panggil Jaejoong lagi saat teringat sesuatu.

"Apa lagi, Boo. Kalau kau memintaku berjanji tidak akan berkata kasar pada Binnie, aku janji Boo. Kalau kau memintaku untuk lebih mencintaimu, aku juga janji dan itu sudah ku lakukan sejak dulu. Kalau kau me..."

Chup

Jaejoong mendaratkan bibir cherrynya di atas bibir hati Yunho demi membungkam bibir hati itu yang tengah mengeluarkan kalimat panjang yang tentu saja berbeda dengan maksud Jaejoong memanggil Yunho kembali tadi.

"Gomawo oppa." bisik Jaejoong begitu bibirnya di lepas dari atas bibir hati Yunho dan karena terlalu malu atas tindakan yang baru saja di lakukan, Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah di dada Yunho.

"Kau nakal sekali, Boo." bisik Yunho gemas, di belainya lembut punggung sempit Jaejoong. Senyum tampan tak lepas dari bibir hati itu ketika melihat tingkah Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpi menyusul sang istri yang tampaknya sudah lebih dulu berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau tahu Park Yoochun, pokoknya selama satu minggu ke depan kau yang menangani semua persoalan di perusahaan!" seru Yunho kesal pada Yoochun, lawan bicaranya di telpon saat ini.

**"Ya! Kau tak bisa seperti itu padaku, hyung. Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan perusahaan dan melimpahkan tanggung jawab padaku. Hhh...pimpinan macam apa itu."** dengus kesal Yoochun di seberang sana.

"Ya! Kau yang bawahan macam apa Park! Aku memberimu tanggungjawab itu dan seharusnya kau senang. Kau bisa belajar menjadi pemimpin yang baik, kau juga bisa belajar bagaimana cara menangani perusahaan. Jangan hanya mengandalkanku Park jidat jelek. Kau juga salah satu pemilikny bukan. Hhhh...tenang saja aku akan meminta Siwon dan Kyuhyun membantumu selama satu minggu ke depan."

**"Walaupun begitu seharusnya kau..."**

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Park. Dan ingat kau harus benar-benar mengurus perusahaan, kalau sampai ada masalah yang kau timbulkan selama aku melimpahkan tanggungjawab perusahaan itu padamu, maka KAU...AKAN KU GANTUNG DI NAMSAN TOWER PARK!"

Pip

Yunho memutus sambungan telponnya secara sepihak. Seringai jahat tercetak di bibir hati Yunho saat otaknya membayangkan Yoochun yang saat ini tengah bergidik ketakutan menerima ancaman darinya.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, seorang namja yang baru saja menerima telpon dari atasan sekaligus sahabatnya kini tengah menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya tidur tampannya baru saja di ganggu dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah ancaman tak masuk akal yang terlontar dari bibir sang atasan.

"Kau pikir aku takut akan ancamanmu, Jung. Aku yang akan lebih dulu melemparmu ke sungai Han, Jung. Huh...dasar...pabbo!" gerutu Yoochun di depan ponselnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja menerima panggilan dari Yunho. Tak lama kemudian seringai jahat tercetak di bibir Yoochun saat otaknya membayangkan Yunho yang ketakutan ketika dia akan melempar sahabatnya itu ke Sungai Han.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang oppa tertawakan?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar dan mendapati Yunho tengah tersenyum seorang diri. Sementara sang anak terlihat duduk tenang tak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

"Eh...ee..itu Boo..." Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal, merasa tak menemukan jawaban atas apa yang di tanyakan Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin dia jujur pada Jaejoong tentang apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Yoochun.

"Ah ya...kau sudah siap?" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba demi mengalihkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Sudah, Oppa. Binnie juga sudah sangat siap,appa." Jaejoong menoel gemas pipi sang anak yang saat ini tengah duduk tenang di atas karpet lembut yang berada di ruang keluarga, Jaejoong berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang putra yang tampak serius dengan mainannya.

"Mma...!" pekik Moonbin kesal, merasa terganggu dengan ulah sang ibu.

"Aigo...aigo...jagoan appa marah, eoh?" Yunho menghampiri namja kecilnya dan memberi pelukan pada tubuh kecil itu. Dengan gemas Yunho mencium pipi chubby sang anak.

"Ppa...!" Moonbin meronta dalam pelukan Yunho, tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul lengan Yunho yang melingkari perut kecilnya.

"Ouch...kau kuat sekali, Jagoan. Ehm...appa tak akan kalah denganmu. Ehm...mmuuuuuach..." bukannya melepaskan pelukannya pada sang anak, yunho justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin gencar menggoda Moonbin, bibir hatinya kini sudah menempel gemas di pipi sang anak.

"Ppa...iiuuugghh...Ppa...xixixi..." Moonbin mendorong keras wajah Yunho yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya, risih dan geli di rasakan bersamaan.

"Oppa sudah! Kalau oppa bercanda terus dengan Moonbin, kapan kita berangkatnya?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melotot tajam ke arah Yunho. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut kesal.

"Oh...ne Boo. Kajja jagoan, kita ke rumah halmeoni..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh gembil Moonbin, kemudian melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Chup

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Boo. Atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya agar aku menciummu, Boojaejoongie." Yunho melayangkan kecupan ringan di atas bibir Jaejoong, namja tampan itu juga tak segan menggoda sang istri. Membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Naeppuen!" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartementnya, tak lupa yeoja itu menyeret koper besarnya yang tadi sudah di siapkannya, berisi keperluan mereka bertiga selama di kampung halamannya nanti.

"Aigo...umma sangat pemalu baby-ah." Yunho bergumam lirih pada Moonbin, meski namja kecil itu tak mengerti ucapan sang ayah namun kepala kecilnya mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti maksud sang ayah.

"Boo...tunggu...!" pekik Yunho diiringi langkah cepat menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang sudah melewati pintu utama. Tak lupa Yunho mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Boo...ggu...!' pekik Moonbin girang, Yunho menatap Moonbin tak percaya. Apa tadi anaknya mengikuti ucapannya?

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik cepat tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya tampak melotot imut ke arah dua namja beda usia yang terpaksa juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian berdua sangat menyebalkan." gerutu Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sudah di hentak-hentakkan.

"Xixixixixi..." Yunho dan Moonbin terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kalian mentertawaiku, eoh?" Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap keduanya. Dengan memasang wajah segarang mungkin dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati suami dan anaknya. Srtelah tepat berada di hadapan keduanya, Jaejoong mengarahkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yunho dan Moonbin. Dan dengan sepenuh hati, Jaejoong mulai menggelitiki pinggang keduanya bersamaan.

"Rasakan ini...dasar...kalian ini..." ujar Jaejoong gemas.

"Ouh...Boo...hihihi...yah...yah...geli Boo!" seru Yunho yang berusaha menghindari tangan Jaejoong yang terus menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Heeheehee...yi Boo..." kekeh Moonbin.

"Ouh...Kau nakal sekali baby, memanggil ibumu sendiri seperti itu. Ehm..." Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Kini kedua tangannya sibuk menggelitiki pinggang Moonbin.

"Aaaa...hehehe...yi Boo..." Moonbin semakin bergerak di dalam gendongan Yunho, membuat namja dewasa itu sedikit kewalahan karenanya.

"Apa, ehm...?"

Derai tawa Moonbin yang tengah di goda Jaejoong membahana memenuhi lorong sepanjang apartement mereka menuju lift. Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap keduanya, tak ada kebahagian lain di dunianya selain melihat kedua sosok yang di cintainya tertawa bahagia.

_"Kalau apa yang di katakan umma benar, hyung. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan mereka, hyung."_

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_***yyyeeeeaaayyy**_

_**makin so sweet...**_

_**Saya suka...saya suka...**_

_**Npa banyak yang minta NC yach?**_

_**Saya masih nyari moment yang tepat, ntr aja pas di rumah ummanya Jae...**_

_**Tpiiii...gk janji juga sih...**_

_**Mian karena update yang molor bgt Readerdeul...**_

_**Saya baru pulang dari wisata religi mpe ke cirebon ono...**_

_**Capek dan pegel bgt jadinya.**_

_**Mian kalap hasilnya kurang memuaskan untuk chap ini.**_

_**..**_

_**Gomawo untuk yang udah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite 'kan ff inkalian penyemangat terbesar saya...**_

_**Love you all 3**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiisss ~**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


End file.
